cellule 423
by berkano
Summary: Sirius. Un ami, un amant. Un traître, un assassin. Le Sinistros. Histoire de Rémus et Sirius à partir de la mort des Potter. fic assez sombre. [en pause:prépa]
1. Accepter la fin

**Cellule 423**

ooooOOOOoooo

_Rémus_

ooooOOOOoooo

Cellule 423. C'est Sa cellule.

Matricule 390. C'est Son matricule.

Je suis devant Sa porte.

Mes pensées ne sont que regrets, colère et dégoût. Je fixe le petit soupirail qui laisse passer un carré de lumière dans Sa cellule. Derrière, je distingue une vague forme sombre allongée à même le sol.

Sirius. Un ami, un amant. Un traître, un assassin. Le Sinistros.

Un auror se tient prêt derrière moi, au cas-ou. Le ministère est très méfiant ces temps-ci, et le jeune homme est autant chargé de veiller sur moi que de me surveiller. Vu la façon dont il renifle, il ne doit pas apprécier les loups garous. Ce n'est pas comme si quiconque ces temps ci les appréciait. Nous sommes trop...dangereux pour la communauté magique.

La porte s'ouvre. La forme au sol ne bouge pas. Cela fait une semaine qu'il est là, et il est déjà presque mort. Selon moi, il ne résistera pas aux mois venteux qui s'annoncent.

Les visites ne sont autorisées qu'une fois tous les trois mois, c'est donc, selon mes estimations, la dernière fois que je le vois. J'essaye de me convaincre que de toute façon, je ne comptais pas revenir. Mais je me mens à moi-même. Je l'aime toujours et j'en ai honte. Il a tué James, Lily et Peter, il a détruit la vie de son filleul...ce n'est pas lui qui tenait la baguette mais c'est tout comme : il a trahit.

Il était leur ami. Il était un maraudeur. Il avait mon amour. Alors pourquoi, pour qui ? Un malheureux sorcier noir ? Un type qui prônait des idées qu'il avait renié avec sa famille ? C'est tellement absurde !

Mais les faits sont là, il n'y a aucun doute. James, Lily et Peter, ainsi que plusieurs Moldus, sont morts. Et un Sirius riant, et criant vengeance pour ce fichu mage noir, est apparut en première page des journaux.

Je m'avance doucement dans la cellule. C'est sinistre et froid, la présence des détraqueurs entache les vieilles pierres. Le vent siffle en continu et l'odeur de la mer désoriente mon odorat canin.

Un léger gémissement échappe au presque-cadavre. La mort est prête.

Pourtant, il trouve la force de se relever et de me regarder, il sourit.

« Lunard... »

Je le fixe sans répondre, ce n'est plus mon Siri qui est devant moi, mais un vulgaire mangemort. Ce n'est qu'un membre de la ''si pure'' famille des Black. Le fait qu'il résiste aux détraqueurs en parlant, me prouve une nouvelle fois son allégeance. Seul un fou psychopathe est capable de sourire et de parler à Azkaban. Et pourtant je ne bouge pas, et demande la seule chose qui m'intéresse réellement, celle pour laquelle je me suis persuadé de venir le voir.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il y a tant de douleur dans cette simple question. Je le vois aussitôt perdre son sourire, remplacé par un air de profonde tristesse. Il me regarde fixement, semblant hésiter sur la façon de répondre. Sa tête se baisse comme s'il avait honte. Il semble prendre une décision et relève la tête fièrement. Une étincelle de défis passe dans ses yeux fatigués. Je me prend à espérer, et si...

Mais il prend bientôt une attitude hautaine, pleine de condescendance, un vrai petit Black ! Sa voix résonne, pleine de mépris, entre les murs épais soudain silencieux de la prison.

« C'était mon devoir, le devoir d'un Black. Les autres n'ont que peu d'importance, seul compte le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Sa gloire. Maintenant laisse moi, et ne reviens pas, hybride!»

Je reste abasourdi. A-t-il vraiment dit ça ?M'a-t-il vraiment appelé de cette façon ? Lui qui prenait toujours ma défense contre les extrémistes sang pur et leurs propos racistes ? Mais après tout, il a fait assassiner son meilleur ami de sang froid. A quoi devrais-je m'attendre ?

Il se recouche par terre sans rien ajouter. Je le regarde se recroqueviller sur la pierre froide du cachot. Peut-être résistera-t-il quelques mois de plus à la mort finalement, mais cela ne m'apporte aucun réconfort, au contraire. Pour moi, Sirius est déjà mort.

Je sors. La porte de la cellule numéro 423 claque derrière moi. L'auror me raccompagne rapidement au petit ponton de bois qui sert de liaison avec le continent.

Je reste seul.

J'ai froid.


	2. Une visite sans retour

Bonjour à tous ! Vu que je suis en vacances – ouaiiiiiiiis ! - mon rythme de parution sera quelque peu anarchique. Normalement je posterai toute les deux semaines à partir de la rentrée. Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts, mais j'ai l'habitude d'écrire par petits morceaux donc ça ne risque pas de changer. Sinon je tiens à vous informer que l'histoire n'est PAS un UA donc je ne vais pas changer le déroulement du canon : Sirius va mourir Rémus va sortir avec Tonks...

Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

Ah, et oui le disclaimer habituel : HP pas à moi mais à JKR (…) , vous connaissez la chanson.

Chapitre 2 Une visite sans retour

ooooOOOOoooo

_Sirius_

ooooOOOOoooo

La cellule est froide et sale. Sur les murs de pierres noires sont gravés d'obscènes graffitis d'anciens détenus morts depuis longtemps. Le vent siffle en continu et j'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais connu le silence. Des détenus de cellules mitoyennes n'arrêtent pas de hurler à s'en casser la voix, ils ne semblent pas comprendre que cela ne sert à rien. La Mort viendra les chercher en temps voulu. Les gardiens nous donnent en effet suffisamment de nourriture pour survivre, mais pas assez pour que l'on ait plus que la peau sur les os. J'ai incroyablement maigri. Si un de mes anciens amis me voyait dans cet état, il ne me reconnaîtrait probablement pas. De tout manière, je ne vois pas qui voudrait me rendre visite dans ma sombre geôle. Après tout, aux yeux de tous, je suis maintenant Le Traître.

Avant d'arriver dans la prison d'Azkaban, je ne m'imaginais pas les lieux comme ça. De l'extérieur, le bâtiment paraît moins froid, moins humide, moins mal-famé. Les aurors, dont je faisais parti, ne voit pas souvent les détraqueurs, ils ne font que livrer les prisonniers sur le ponton où l'équipe de gardes les récupèrent et les emmènent à l'intérieur. Maintenant, ces monstres noirs passent et repassent devant ma cellule, m'arrachant des souvenirs. Les années de ma petite enfance avec Régulus ont presque toutes disparues, et celles qui concernent Poudlard ne sont plus qu'un lointain sentiment de bien-être, ne reste plus que de vagues réminiscences sans sentiment défini.

Roulé en boule sur le sol, je tente de préserver le peu de chaleur qu'il me reste. Mes vêtements ne sont plus que des loques et me protègent à peine de l'humidité omniprésente. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des années que je suis enfermé ici. Je n'arrive plus à me rappeler la raison exacte de mon emprisonnement. Je me souviens seulement que Lily et James sont morts, que Peter est un traître, et surtout, le plus important, que je suis innocent. Je Suis Innocent.

J'entends de loin une porte s'ouvrir dans un grincement sourd. C'est celle de ma cellule. Un gémissement craintif m'échappe. Un pas léger, doux et aérien, contrôlé, s'approche de moi. Péniblement, je me redresse. Essayons de faire bonne figure une dernière fois me dis-je.

En face de moi apparaît soudain mon amour, mon amant, mon Mumus. Il semble étonné de me trouver debout. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire las, fatigué, dont je ne me sentais pas capable il y a cinq minutes. Mais un sourire tout de même, presque déplacé dans ces lieux assombris par la haine et le désespoir.

« Lunard... ». Ma voix est rauque, plus distante que je ne le pensais.

Il me fixe, ces yeux expriment sa détresse d'une façon incroyable et je me retiens à grand peine de le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler. Ces deux billes de caramels ont toujours eu un effet hypnotisant sur moi et je n'ai jamais pu lui refuser quelque chose quand il me regardait de cette façon. Mais pas cette fois, aujourd'hui je résisterai, et lui sera bientôt de nouveau heureux. Il doit m'oublier.

Une ribambelle de sentiment passe sur son visage. Mumus n'a jamais su contrôler ses expressions faciales. Personnellement, c'est le seul enseignement des Black que je trouve véritablement utile, surtout à présent à vrai dire. En comparaison, apprendre son arbre généalogique me paraît encore plus inutile qu'avant. Surtout quand on se doit de l'apprendre _en entier_, et de retenir le nom de cousins très très très éloignés.

Pendant un long moment, Rémus me dévisage silencieusement. Puis un éclair de douleur traverse son beau visage.

« Pourquoi ? » demande-t-il d'une voix atone.

Ainsi, il croit vraiment que je les ai tués ? Deux de mes meilleurs amis ? La femme de l'un d'eux ? Il croit que j'ai rendu orphelin mon filleul ? Que j'ai servi et que je sers toujours ce fichu Lord ? Il n'a absolument aucun doute ?

Ma tête s'abaisse d'un coup de honte, j'ai perdu sa confiance et son amour. Je sais que je le mérite, j'ai laissé le rat devenir le gardien du secret, et il a trahit. C'est de ma faute. J'hésite encore un bref instant, mais j'ai pris ma décision à la seconde où j'ai été emprisonné ici, sans procès. Lunard devra apprendre à vivre sans moi, nous n'avons plus le choix. Je relève alors la tête fièrement, vestige de mes années passées à jouer au parfait héritier de la si fière et si pure maison des Black, et défis du regard mon amant. Je prépare la phrase qui lui fera plus mal que tout, la phrase qui me perdra irrémédiablement à ses yeux. La phrase où je renierai tout ce qu'il a cru voir en moi depuis notre rencontre. Ma voix s'élève, imperturbable et hautaine, orgueilleuse, dans le silence inattendu et soudain de la prison. Les murs ont des oreilles.

« C'était mon devoir, le devoir d'un Black. Les autres n'ont que peu d'importance, seul compte le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Sa gloire. Maintenant laisse moi, et ne reviens pas, hybride!».

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu réussir à dire cela sans qu'aucun de mes véritables sentiments ne transparaissent dans ma voix. On dirait que je ressemble de plus en plus à Snape... par Merlin, non ! Tout plutôt que de ressembler à ce bâtard graisseux ! Quand je pense que j'ai réussi à prononcer le titre de ce mage noir avec dévotion, j'ai envie de vomir. Et l'insulte suprême pour Rémus, je frissonne encore du ton de ma voix lorsque j'ai articulé le mot hybride.

Il a l'air perdu, désemparé. Je réprime violemment l'envie de le rassurer, de lui dire que tout ira bien. Car non, je le sais maintenant, tout n'ira pas bien, l'avenir n'est plus ce qu'il était. Pas avec un ministère corrompu et raciste. Pas avec Peter toujours dans la nature. Pas avec mon filleul qui va grandir loin de moi, de nous. Je sais que Rémus n'aura pas le droit de l'approcher, pas avec son statut de créature magique dangereuse. Je sais qu'il va se retrouver seul : sans moi, sans James, sans Lily, sans Harry. Mais au moins, il sera en vie.

Je me laisse tomber au sol, je n'ai plus la force de maintenir le masque froid sur mon visage. Il ne faut pas qu'il voit ce qu'il interprétera comme des remords, il faut qu'il m'oublie, qu'il fasse sa vie, sans moi. Je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine, dans l'espoir dérisoire de garder au fond de mon cœur le peu de chaleur que sa visite m'a offert. Je me doute que bientôt, quand il aura enfin accepté ce qu'il pense s'être passé, je ne serai plus à ses yeux qu'un Traître, Le Traître. Le responsable du gâchis de sa vie.

Il finis par sortir, sans un mot, vaincu par mon mutisme. Je sens qu'il ne reviendra plus, et je m'en félicite. Dans quelques mois, je ne serai plus capable de maintenir mon apparente culpabilité.

La porte claque et se referme sur la cellule numéro 423

Je reste seul.

J'ai froid. Si froid.

Les reviews sont toujours appréciées... ;)


	3. Solitude

Bonjour à tous ! Alors oui je sais que j'avais dit que je posterai le nouveau chapitre début septembre et qu'on est déjà le six, mais j'ai une excuse ! Bon d'accord elle est pas génial et surtout c'est vraiment la honte à 17 ans mais...ma mère m'a confisquée mon ordi et mon portable ! Oui je sais c'est horrible, je ne peux plus avancer (j'ai un véritable blocage à écrire cette fiction sur papier, aller savoir pourquoi –' ) et j'ai affronter une terrible adversité -devinez qui ?!- pour vous poster un chapitre que j'avais heureusement terminé pendant les vacances.

Bon comme d'habitude Disclaimer : L'œuvre originale et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'idée de l'histoire seule m'appartient (enfin dans la mesure du possible car je ne pense pas être la seule à avoir eu cette idée!)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 : solitude

ooooOOOOoooo

_Rémus_

ooooOOOOoooo

La nuit est belle, la lune sauvage éclaire le ciel sans nuage. La bête en moi se réveille, et je me retiens de pousser un hurlement lupin. Je glisse maladroitement ma clef dans la serrure et ouvre la porte d'un coup d'épaule. L'appartement que mon père m'a déniché dans le monde moldu est sombre et vétuste. J'ai l'impression d'être un de ces stéréotypes de loup garou des contes pour enfants.

Je me traîne jusqu'au fauteuil usé placé face à la cheminée. Il reste des braises dans l'âtre et je n'ai qu'à rajouter une bûche et à souffler un bon coup pour faire repartir le feu. Sur la table basse, j'aperçois une demi-bouteille de whisky pur feu, ainsi qu'un plat de pattes froides. Les restes de mon dîner d'hier. Je fronce les sourcils, avant de me rappeler que je suis seul. Personne ne va venir me reprendre sur l'état des lieux. Il est bien loin le préfet parfait des Gryffondors, avec son sac impeccablement rangé et ses devoirs toujours rendus à l'heure.

Poudlard me manque. Les professeurs me manquent. Les Maraudeurs me manquent. IL me manque. Sirius...

J'attrape la bouteille et boit au goulot une bonne lampée qui me brûle la gorge. Je ne dois pas avoir ce genre de pensée. C'est un traître. L'unique visite que j'ai effectué l'année précédente aurait pourtant du m'en convaincre, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de douter...

Le feu s'illumine soudain de vert et une voix perce mon cocon de solitude.

« Rémus ? Je souhaite te parler mon petit. Je suis inquiet pour toi, il ne faut pas t'isoler ainsi... » il y a un bref silence puis la personne reprend « Il faut que tu aille de l'avant, j'ai un ami qui est prêt à t'offrir un travail qui te fera voyager, je pense que cela te ferait du bien. Rappelle moi quand tu sera prêt à discuter, je serai toujours disponible pour toi. »

Ce cher professeur Dumbledore! Je le considère comme mon grand père de substitution depuis le rejet de mon véritable aïeul, du à ma lycanthropie. Le directeur cherche constamment à veiller sur ses anciens élèves et sur les membres de l'Ordre. Cumulant les deux fonctions, je l'inquiète d'autant plus. J'essaye pourtant de ne rien laisser paraître de mon désespoir. Je ne souhaite pas qu'il se tracasse pour moi, je ne le mérite pas.

Je ne suis qu'un traître, moi aussi. J'aime un meurtrier, l'homme qui à causé la perte de ma famille de cœur. Un des hommes les plus haïe d'Angleterre après Voldemort. Je me demande ce que dirait James s'il me voyait dans cette état, affalé dans un fauteuil miteux dans un appartement sordide, et sans aucun espoir dans l'avenir. Lui voyait toujours le bon côté dans chaque situation, même dans les retenues du vieux Picott, serait bien déçu par l'attitude du joker des Maraudeurs !

La bouteille semble me narguer, le liquide ambré se fraye un chemin vers ma bouche et j'avale inconsciemment plusieurs gorgées. Oublier... L'alcool permet d'oublier. Oublier la mort de mes amis. Oublier l'enfermement de mon amant et ses paroles si blessantes. Oublier que je ne verrai pas grandir le fils unique de James, les Dursleys ayant demander une injonction d'éloignement contre moi. Oublier les petits jobs instables que je ne peux garder trop longtemps de peur d'attirer l'attention sur la période du mois où je suis toujours absent. Oublier que la guerre étant finie, je ne suis plus utile à personne. Oublier, tout simplement, ma vie.

J'attrape la gazette à mes pieds d'un mouvement brusque et imprécis. Mes yeux troubles mettent quelques temps à faire la mise au point sur les grands titres : rien d'intéressant, après tout les loup garous ne peuvent pas voter pour l'élection du nouveau ministre de la magie, ils ne sont pas considéré comme suffisamment humain. Directement, comme chaque jour, j'ouvre le journal à la page de nécrologie sorcière. C'est là qu'apparaîtra, je le sais, l'annonce du décès de Patmol. Il n'y a toujours rien. Je ne sais pas si je me sens soulagé ou déçu. Peut être un peu des deux.

Le feu crépite doucement et je me perd dans mes pensées. Peut-être que les autres ont raisons et que mon côté loup-garoux m'a rendu véritablement mauvais ? Peut-être est-ce même moi, qui ai entraîné Sirius dans cette spirale monstrueuse ? Peut-être suis je le seul responsable du désastre qu'est devenu ma vie ? A quoi bon lutter si c'est ma nature profonde ? Peu à peu, je sombre dans un sommeil agité.

… … …

Le réveil est difficile. Je me suis endormi assis dans le fauteuil et je suis perclus de courbatures. Un marteau piqueur s'est invité dans mon crâne et, comme chaque fois, je me promets de ne plus boire autant. D'un geste vague, j'attrape automatiquement ma baguette posée sur la table basse, et tente de m'asseoir sans tomber au sol. Il me faut une potion anti-gueule de bois, et elles sont dans la salle de bain... Le chemin jusqu'à la petite pièce de toilette me paraît soudain insurmontable. Je me lève et, vacillant, m'accroche aux meubles sur mon chemin pour réussir à me maintenir debout. La potion avalée, j'essaye de me souvenir des événements de la veille et le message de Dumbledore me revient. Un travail ? Qui pourrait bien vouloir employer un loup-garou ?

Je devrai peut-être accepter la proposition finalement. Après tout, rien ne me retiens plus ici, mis à part le désespoir. Je ne manquerai à personne et personne ne me manquera réellement. A part Lui... Ça suffit, il faut que je l'accepte et que j'aille de l'avant, cette partie de ma vie est finie. Mon enfance s'est terminée le jour de la trahison de mon amant, et maintenant je suis un adulte responsable. Je passe mes mains abîmées sur mon visage las, puis fixe le feu avec ce que j'espère être de la détermination. Je suis un Gryffondor, et les Gryffondors sont courageux et fiers, ils se relèvent après chaque défaite. Je jette une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre.

« Bureau du Directeur, Poudlard »

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir ! Merci à ceux qui me lisent !


	4. Folie?

Changement de ton dans ce chapitre, je fais intervenir un personnage OC qui reviendra surement au cours de la période Azkaban. Il n'est pas réellement important mais permet d'aborder la vie de Sirius d'un point de vue externe et objectif. Il me permet en plus d'exprimer quelques opinions que j'ai vis à vis du ministère et du monde sorcier en général. Je sais que je suis très en retard, mais j'avais mal estimé la charge de travail en Terminal, et je ne souhaite pas non plus abandonner la lecture de fictions. Donc les chapitres arriveront moins rapidement que prévu. Mais aujourd'hui vous remarquerez que ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents !

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

Chapitre 4 : folie ?

ooooOOOOoooo

_Sirius_

ooooOOOOoooo

L'auror Philipp Lewinks posa sa petite valise de toile dans la barque qui l'emmènerait vers une île perdue en pleine mer, résigné. Il était jeune et sortait tout juste de l'école des aurors. A la fin de sa formation, fier et confiant, il avait attendu avec impatience d'être affecté à un poste qui lui garantirait un bel avenir. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, peut-être avait-il indisposé quelqu'un d'influent, peut-être était-ce une erreur, mais ce qui était sur, c'était que le major de la promotion 1982 des Aurors était en route vers Azkaban. Son poste : gardien numéro 6. Sa vie serait résumée par ce simple chiffre, car c'était bien connu, on entre plutôt facilement à Azkaban, c'est en sortir qui est compliqué...

Les flots faisaient tanguer dangereusement le petit esquif, perdu dans la Mer du Nord. L'embarcation délabrée avançait sans personne d'autre que la magie pour la guider. Le voyage solitaire du jeune homme lui rendait encore plus évidente sa déchéance. Il était seul, ses anciens camarades l'avaient abandonné dès son futur poste connu, et il se dirigeait vers l'enfer du monde sorcier britannique, la maison-mère des détraqueurs.

Le petit ponton de bois servant de débarcadère à la prison apparut au loin, entre les bans de brumes. Merlin ! Il n'avait pas envie d'aller là bas, au milieu de tous ces criminels à moitié fou ! Il voulait retrouver son petit appartement non loin du chemin de traverse, ses amis, sa famille et ses voisins querelleurs. Chaque coup de rame qui le rapprochait de sa destination le rendait de plus en plus nostalgique, effet visible des détraqueurs.

Le bateau s'arrima au quai tranquillement, et la silhouette vague du gardien en chef s'imposa dans son champ de vision. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient impressionnantes, et s'il n'avait pas eu son insigne bien en place, on aurait pu le prendre pour un prisonnier évadé, ses vieux vêtements déchirés flottant autour de son corps squelettique. Le reste de son apparence n'était pas plus encourageant : sa peau était flasque et grise, son regard se perdait constamment à l'horizon et ses lèvres formaient un rictus mauvais. On aurait dit une chandelle à moitié fondue.

« Auror Lewinks ? Bienvenue à Azkaban. Je serai votre nouveau responsable jusqu'à mon...départ. Suivez moi, je vais vous faire visiter le bâtiment.

Sa voix était roque et réussissait à surpasser le roulis continuel de la mer et les bourrasques de vent, ce qui n'était pas chose facile. C'était une voix de fumeur, décharnée et éteinte.

Le futur gardien hocha la tête sèchement. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi son supérieur avait hésité sur le terme ''départ'', avant de reléguer cette information au fond de son cerveau, cela ne le regardait pas songea-t-il. Il souleva sa valise, et emboîta le pas à son responsable.

La découverte de sa nouvelle maison fut aussi rapide qu'inintéressante. Les quartiers réservés au personnel étaient aussi gris et sinistres que le reste de la prison ; les couloirs de cellules sans fin ; et la végétation inexistante. Et les détraqueurs étaient partout. Il était effrayant de penser que le ministère faisait confiance à six malheureux gardiens pour contrer, si elles décidaient de se rebeller, les centaine de bêtes maléfiques et immortelles. La seule chose qui empêchait les détraqueurs de s'attaquer à eux était le petit et rare artefact que tous les gardiens portaient autour du cou, et qui rendait leurs âmes terriblement nauséabondes pour les créatures. Celles-ci ne les approchaient qu'en dernier recours.

… … …

Sa première ronde fut une des plus grandes épreuves de sa vie d'auror. Les prisonnier hurlaient à s'en déchirer la voix, et lui jetaient de temps à autre leur écuelle. Certains l'insultaient, le maudissaient, d'autres lui juraient qu'ils étaient innocents, qu'il fallait les sortir de là, qu'ils avaient une famille et des enfants. Leur visage décharné, leurs grands yeux globuleux pleins de larmes et de haine, leurs lèvres grimaçantes et baveuses, leur voix grinçante et brisée, tout cela l'oppressaient, et il fuit vers un quartier plus calme, celui de haute sécurité. Là, reprenant son souffle, il s'efforça de chasser de sa mémoire les instants précédents. Un son lui fit tourner la tête d'un mouvement brusque. Dans la cellule 423, quelqu'un chantonnait une comptine que lui-même avait appris quand il était jeune.

« ...la petite sorcière attrapa le rat,

dans sa marmite elle le plongea,

de petit cris il poussa,

et en souriant elle le regarda.

Elle tourna la louche trois fois,

du méchant rat elle fit un beau plat,

dans son assiette elle le plaça,

et d'un coup de fourchette elle le mangea. »

Il s'approcha d'un pas chancelant de la grille et regarda à travers les barreaux. Un homme, qui avait du être très beau dans sa jeunesse, lui faisait face. Des cheveux épais et noirs, bien que très sales, de beaux yeux gris, une peau pâle, un corps qui avait du être athlétique il y a quelques années, l'homme était attrayant, malgré les traces privations évidentes sur son corps maigre et décharné.

Après quelques instants de doute, il le reconnu comme Le Traître, Sirius Black. Celui-ci était assis tranquillement à même le sol de béton et jouait avec ses mains comme le font les jeunes enfants. Il fit tout à coup une roulade sur le sol et s'écria face au mur :

« Tu vois James, tu ne m'aura jamais ! Je suis trop fort pour toi ! »

Il donna quelques coups dans le vide puis commença à se chatouiller lui même tout en hurlant à une certaine Lily d'arrêter.

Quand les yeux de Black se posèrent sur le gardien, l'homme à la crinière noire eut un mouvement de recul, puis se précipita dans un coin de la cellule et se roula en boule. Le jeune auror se demanda à quel traitement pouvait bien le soumettre ses collègues pour qu'il ait cette réaction, et ne put empêcher la pitié de l'envahir devant le spectacle que lui offrait l'homme qui était censé être la personne la plus dangereuse d'Angleterre. Les détraqueurs avaient complètement détruit son esprit, il ne restait plus rien du criminel que l'on décrivait pour faire peur aux enfants.

Il s'obligea à faire demi-tour et à abandonner l'homme à son sort. Dans un frisson, il quitta le quartier de haute sécurité en songeant que, au moins, il avait accordé une pause au prisonnier en empêchant les détraqueurs d'accéder à sa cellule le temps de sa ronde. Le quartier de haute sécurité était celui où les gardiens noirs avaient un accès libre 24 heure sur 24, pourvu qu'ils n'absorbent aucune âme.

… … …

[ POV Sirius]

Le nouveau gardien est enfin parti. Il a l'air très jeune, et surtout, il n'est pas encore sadique comme ses confrères. Sirius espère un court instant qu'il ne sera pas influencé par l'atmosphère d'Azkaban, comme ceux qui l'ont précédé. Mais il n'est pas convaincu, et ce n'est pas seulement du aux détraqueurs qui approchent.

D'un mouvement rapide que confère l'habitude, il se met à quatre pattes, puis se transforme en Patmol. C'est l'unique solution qu'il a découvert pour retrouver certains de ses souvenirs et être moins atteint par les monstres noirs, comme il les appelle. Sa forme canine et la pensée de son innocence le protège de la démence, mais pas de ses sadiques gardiens. Devant eux il feint la folie et la peur. Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent, car s'ils le voulaient, ils pourraient vraiment le rendre fou à force de tortures. Alors, il joue le petit garçon qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il fait là, et il les laisse faire, bien que cela le rebute. Et il ne comprend vraiment pas ce qu'il fait encore là. Pourquoi personne ne tente de le faire sortir ? L'ont-ils tous abandonné ? Pendant son premier mois, il s'était résigné à rester là, il avait fait ce qu'il pensait le mieux pour Rémus et était prêt à purger sa peine pour avoir trahi James et Lily. Mais maintenant, il veut à tout prix que cela cesse. Il veut retrouver son amant et ses amis, il veut quitter cette endroit infâme. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait si dur.

La résignation l'emplit peu à peu, les détraqueurs sont arrivé. L'animagus trompe leurs sens : ils savent qu'il est là, ils le sentent mais ne peuvent pas l'atteindre directement. Alors, ils envoient leurs attaques de façon diffuse, et Sirius ne peut s'empêcher de hurler de détresse. Son cri ressemble aux hurlements des loups, et c'est sur la pensée de son ancien amant qu'il s'évanouit avec soulagement, malgré de nouveaux souvenirs arrachés. Pendant son sommeil, il ne pense pas, il ne se souvient pas.


	5. Voyages

Voici le chapitre 5, avec beaucoup de retard j'en suis désolée. Je suis en terminale et j'ai ENORMEMENT de travail (bon en fait j'en ai beaucoup ET je suit pas mal de fanfic, ce qui réduit mon temps d'écriture, mais c'est un choix que j'assume). Mais je vous ai pondu un TRES GROS chapitre, le plus gros depuis le début et de loin !

J'aimerai vraiment avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre pour lequel j'ai du faire beaucoup de recherche. D'autant que j'ai très peu de review (ce que je comprends car cette histoire n'est pas...trépidante !) et que donc mon style et les erreurs que je fais ne risque pas d'évoluer sans remarque... à vrai dire je suis même prête à accepter des insultes pourvues qu'elles aient raison d'être (je dois être un peu maso sur les bords...non mais des insultes gentilles, hein ?). J'ai d'autres projets de fic en cours (bien que je ne m'étendrai pas dessus avant d'avoir fini celle ci ça n'empêche pas les idées de tourner dans ma tête!) qui correspondront plus à un profil ''grand public'' si je puis dire, car il y aura, tenez vous bien, de l'ACTION ! Et oui je suis capable d'imaginer des scènes d'actions sans trois kilos de description !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 : Voyages 

_**Décembre 1982, village d'Aïnoumal, Sénégal. 13h30**_

Rémus Lupin sort de la cheminée dans une bourrasque de flammes vertes. D'un pas souple, presque animal, il se dirige vers le comptoir du bar sorcier ko jant _(=le soleil)_ et salue le propriétaire. Il a de larges cernes suite à son excursion de plusieurs jours dans la forêt proche du village où il réside. Le nouveau travail que lui a confié le célèbre Magizoologiste, Newt Scamander, consiste à retrouver la trace d'un étrange serpent bleu électrique qu'a entraperçu un moldu. Celui-ci a d'ailleurs du être oublietter par les autorités magiques sénégalaises. Il racontait à quiconque voulait bien l'écouter qu'il avait vu un serpent géant parcouru d'éclairs bleus, et son histoire commençait à avoir un retentissement national. Il était même passé à la télévision officielle dans le « témoignage étrange du mois ».

Newt avait été très intéressé par la découverte d'un nouveau type de serpent magique, et avait dépêché sur place son meilleur chasseur. Rémus a commencé a travaillé pour lui en septembre 1982 et s'est déjà démarqué par son sérieux et son efficacité exemplaire. Il est chargé de parcourir le monde en cherchant de nouvelles créatures magiques et d'en ramener des spécimens à son employeur qui les examine en détail et les répertorie soigneusement dans ses livres.

Quand Albus lui a proposé i mois de travailler pour un vieil ami passionné par les créatures magiques, il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer l'auteur de _Vie et Habitat des Animaux Fantastiques_. Pourtant il aurait du s'en douter, car c'est bien le Directeur qui a rédigé le prologue du livre à succès, connu de tous les sorciers d'Europe. De ce que Newt a bien voulu lui raconter, celui-ci a été l'élève de Dumbledore pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard, et a lié une forte amitié avec l'homme. Plus tard, il a gardé le contact avec son ancien professeur de métamorphose par lettre, et l'a aidé dans ses recherches sur les propriétés du sang de dragon, en lui fournissant des échantillons. Une forte confiance a perduré entre les deux hommes, et Newt a immédiatement engagé Rémus car il était l'envoyé d'Albus.

Sortant de ses pensées, Rémus s'assoit au côté de Diagher. Accoudée au bar, la jeune sénégalaise lui sourit, dévoilant des dents qui ne paraissent que plus blanches par contraste avec sa peau noire. Il l'a rencontrée le jour de son arrivée, et depuis elle s'est auto-proclamée son amie. Elle est très sarcastique et n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche.

« Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas appris à être à l'heure. Cela va faire quinze minutes que je t'attends. Tu sais on a pas tous la chance de faire un métier de paresseux comme le tien. Pfff, explorateur...plutôt glandeur professionnel oui !» C'est toujours comme ça avec elle : jamais de « bonjour » ni de « comment vas-tu ». Elle juge ces politesses hypocrites.

« On a pas tous le porte-monnaie de papa pour nous sauver du chômage! Je suis désolé mais je crois que mes parents ont décidé de ne pas m'entretenir contrairement à toi! Que veux tu, on n'est pas tous des Vieira ! » Elle a été adoptée très jeune par la famille Vieira, une des familles les plus puissantes d'Afrique, aussi bien du côté magique que du côté sorcier. Elle est extrêmement fière de sa famille, pire qu'un Malfoy.

Rémus ne comprend pas bien pourquoi elle s'intéresse à lui. Il n'est qu'un Anglais perdu dans un petit village et à la recherche d'un serpent étrange. Il apprécie cependant sa présence et son aide. Elle a convaincu le propriétaire du motel miteux où il loge de faire un rabais sur le prix de sa chambre, et lui a appris quantité de sorts de détection de créatures qui lui sont très utiles dans sa quête. Et puis elle donne de bons conseils. Concernant Sirius.

Il ne lui a pas tout raconté bien sur. Elle pense juste qu'il est en deuil, ce qui est presque le cas. Et il semble qu'elle a une expérience assez importante sur la façon de consoler quelqu'un dans sa situation. Parfois il s'interroge sur la personne qu'elle a pu perdre pour devenir si mature, mais la plupart du temps, il la laisse payer l'alcool et l'écoute parler. Ses conseils ne sont pas gentils, ils sont utiles, même s'ils font mal parfois.

« Si tu étais un Vieira je te tuerai immédiatement. Je n'autoriserai pas qu'un anglais, blanc qui plus est, viennent entacher notre arbre généalogique ! Et je ne suis pas au chômage, j'ai simplement pris...quelques années sabbatiques ! ». En Afrique, Rémus a découvert une nouvelle forme de racisme. Les familles étant très étendues et liées, il n'y a pas discrimination entre moldus, sorciers et né-moldus. Par contre les Noirs ne voient pas d'un bon œil les Blancs qui passent dans leurs villages. Il les considèrent comme des néo-colonisateurs. Heureusement, Diagher n'est pas ainsi, elle accepte tout le monde.

La conversation continue, mélange de pics et de moqueries. Rémus se détend peu à peu. Sa nouvelle amie arrive facilement à lui faire oublier son passé. Il vit au jour le jour, ne prévoit rien, et laisse à Newt les choix des pays où celui-ci l'envoie. Le dépaysement lui fait du bien. Bouger, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, l'a plus aidé ces quatre derniers mois que l'année d'isolement à Londres.

Le seul bémol de son travail : les pleines lunes sont difficiles et l'épuisent. Il n'y a plus personne pour le soutenir, et il est obligé de s'enfermer pour éviter de tuer, blesser, ou pire transformer quelqu'un. Trois jours au lit sont nécessaires pour qu'il retrouve ses capacités naturelles.

« - Hé ! Tu m'écoutes Rémus ?! Je te disais que j'avais pensé à un nom pour ton gros serpent, enfin, si tu réussis un jour à l'attraper ! » dit Diagher d'un ton ironique. « Quand je pense au temps que j'ai passé à t'enseigner de nouveaux sorts, et au bout de trois jours tu ne l'as toujours pas trouvé ! Tu devais être un très mauvais élève à … Poudlard, c'est ça ? Quel nom étrange ! Vous, les anglais, vous ne faites rien comme tout le monde !

-J'étais au contraire un très bon élève, ne t'en déplaise ! Et si tu avais déjà quitté ton petit village de pacotille, tu ne trouverai pas le nom ''Poudlard'' étrange, c'est simplement anglais ! D'ailleurs tu ferai bien de te mettre à l'anglais, les sorts de traductions c'est bien gentil, mais si un jour tu perds ta baguette... »

-Perdre ma baguette ? C'est ça le niveau d'un sorcier en Angleterre ? Je me disais aussi... Un gosse d'un an a réussi à battre le plus grrrrand mage noir anglais depuis des siècles, ça doit refléter le niveau de base de votre magie ! Alors vos oublis de baguette ne devrait pas m'étonner autant ! »

Rémus se raidit aussitôt, les souvenirs de Harry, James, Lily, Peter et Si... non, Black le submergeant, et reste quelques temps les yeux dans le vague. Diagher ne manque rien de la réaction exagérée de son compagnon de boisson, et ajoute à une liste de sujets à ne pas aborder, qui s'allonge de jour en jour, la dernière guerre de l'Angleterre magique.

La jeune fille opère rapidement un virage à 180 degrés pour tenter de faire oublier sa bourde. « Bref, concernant ton gros reptile, j'avais pensé à le nommer Lurida. Cela signifie lumière bleue en latin - je sais que tous ces chercheurs adorent les noms latins – et j'ai pensé que c'était très approprié pour un serpent qui irradie littéralement de lumière bleue à un mètre à la ronde ! »

Oui, cette fille est vraiment ce dont il a besoin pour réussir à surmonter son passé, songe le jeune loup garou en lui souriant avec malice et une fausse condescendance. Ce nom n'est vraiment pas original, et il s'empresse de le lui faire remarquer, ce qui occasionne une nouvelle joute verbale. Rémus a un pincement au cœur en réalisant que son comportement et ses paroles le feraient presque passer pour un Serpentard. Est-il toujours un Maraudeur ?

… … …

_**Juin 1984, île de Rinca, Indonésie, trois heure de l'après-midi**_

« Je vais devoir garder le bandage combien de temps ?» demande Rémus en fronçant ses sourcils d'inquiétude. Son escale en Indonésie sera peut-être plus longue que prévue.

« Votre bras gauche est brûlé au deuxième degré. Les baumes de ma grand-mère ne devrait pas tarder à faire effet, votre bras sera réutilisable dans dix jours minimums, et vous ne garderez normalement pas de cicatrice. Vous n'avez pas mal ? » s'étonne le jeune homme qui lui fait face.

Un ricanement bref et amer s'échappe de la gorge de l'ancien préfet. « Il y a des douleurs bien pires. Ne vous en faites pas. » Rémus dévisage en silence l'adolescent qui l'a sauvé. Il est brun, sa peau chocolat brille au soleil, et son regard est d'un vert étonnant...presque comme celui des yeux de Lily...ou de ceux d' Harry. La même innocente joie de vivre y transparaît. Il porte un sarong traditionnel - qui est maintenant en partie déchiré - et est torse nu à cause de la chaleur.

« Je m'appelle Agung _(=meilleur)_ » dit-il en rougissant sous l'inspection que lui fait subir le loup-garou. Celui-ci se morigène aussitôt. Sa condition l'enjoint à rechercher un compagnon de vie, mais il ne doit pas sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, surtout sur un garçon qui semble à peine majeur. Et puis, il est trop dangereux, mieux vaut rester seul que mettre en danger ceux qui le côtoient. La place du loup n'est pas au milieu de moutons naïfs et innocents, comme semble être son sauveur. Il n'est pas digne de vivre au coté d'humains, et ne mérite que l'isolement que Rémus s'impose à lui-même.

« Rémus » finit-il par se présenter. « Je te remercie de m'avoir sauver. Sans toi, je doute d'avoir pu m'en tirer avec une blessure aussi légère. Connais-tu l'espèce du Varan qui m'a attaqué ? Je n'en avais jamais vu de tel avant. Ses yeux étaient étranges...ils redirigeaient les rayons du soleil en attaques brûlantes.

\- Il s'agit d'une espèce qui ne vit que sur cette île de l'archipel. Ses pupilles réfléchissent la lumière pour se défendre de ses agresseurs. Peu de personne sont capables de le distinguer de son cousin de Komodo. Vous êtes un spécialiste ? Je ne vous ais jamais vu pourtant... Vous venez d'arriver peut-être ? »

Rémus ne peut pas expliquer à un moldu que l'aura magique de ce varan est bien différente de celle, presque inexistante, du dragon du Komodo, ce qui lui a permis de distinguer les deux cousins. Alors, il lui raconte, vaguement honteux de son presque-mensonge, qu'il travaille pour un zoologiste anglais, et qu'il est spécialisé dans les créatures dangereuses.

« Vous parler très bien ma langue pour un anglais. » lui fait remarquer avec un sourire séducteur le jeune homme. Rémus se retient difficilement de lui indiquer qu'il utilise un sort de traduction instantané -comme à chaque fois qu'il part à l'étranger- et qu'il n'a aucun mérite. A la place, il se contente de le remercier et l'interroge sur sa présence sur l'île, tout en essayant d'ignorer son attitude un peu aguicheuse.

Une main sur la hanche, la tête légèrement inclinée vers l'arrière pour le regarder dans les yeux, celui qu'il prenait il y a quelques minutes encore pour un adolescent naïf s'est mis en chasse. Et Rémus, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, est devenue la proie.

« Ma grand-mère habite ici, dans une vieille Tongkonan _(=maison traditionnelle des Toraja, peuple d'Indonésie)_ isolée dans les collines. J'y viens toutes les semaines pour lui apporter des provisions. Vous avez eu de la chance que je passe par là, on dirait »dit d'un ton joueur le garçon. « Si vous avez besoin d'un logement, je peux peut-être vous héberger quelques temps... Ce n'est pas le grand luxe chez moi, mais si on se serre, on peut tenir à deux. »

Rémus hésite légèrement, mais il ne peut guère transplaner avec un bras blessé, au risque de le perdre définitivement en route. Il n'a jamais été doué pour le transplanage. Ensuite, il n'a toujours pas capturé un spécimen de cet étrange varan, il est donc obligé de rester quelques temps dans les îles avant de pouvoir repartir vers la Chine, sa prochaine destination.

« J'accepte ta proposition » souffle Rémus avec un petit sourire moitié soulagé, moitié inquiet de la suite des événements. Le jeune garçon le guide immédiatement vers une petite barque de pêcheur accotée à la berge. Bientôt, la frêle embarcation avance doucement sur la mer de Java dans le doux ronronnement du moteur. Les deux passagers restent silencieux pendant le trajet. Rémus observe avec émerveillement non feint le paysage, et Agung se concentre sur la navigation.

Le petit bateau s'arrête de nouveau après une demie heure de trajet, et le jeune natif fait signe à Rémus de descendre. Ils sont arrivés dans un village non loin du port de Loh Liang. Des maisons sur pilotis sont alignées pour former l'allée principale du hameau. Les deux compagnons avancent sous le regard curieux des habitants, et Agung fait rapidement la présentation des lieux. Ils sont vite arrêtés par un vieil homme à l'aspect sage et réfléchi. L'adolescent s'incline en signe de respect pour l'ancien, le loup garou ne tarde pas à l'imiter civilement pour ne contrarier personne. L'homme semble apprécier la révérence qu'on lui adresse et accepte finalement la présence de Rémus pour quelques nuits, pourvu qu'il aide les villageois dans leurs travaux le matin. Agung paraît soulagé de la décision et l'entraîne rapidement vers une minuscule bicoque en bois brut.

Une fois à l'intérieur, les deux acolytes s'installent sur le sol recouvert de larges nattes. Après un long silence gênant, la conversation reprend peu à peu. Agung parle de sa vie, de sa famille et de ses amis, de son métier - il est très fier d'être le meilleur pêcheur de sa communauté. Son père l'a fiancé il y a un mois à une jeune fille d'un village voisin, il n'est pas très heureux de se marier si jeune - tout juste 18 ans - mais c'est la coutume ici. Et puis, il doit obéir à son père. Rémus s'efforce de ne profiter d'aucune des ouvertures vers une hypothétique liaison entre eux que lui présente son jeune camarade. Il n'est pas prêt à se lancer dans une aventure de quelques nuits sans lien émotionnel, Sirius est encore trop présent dans son esprit et il aurait l'impression de le trahir - l'ironie est bien présente dans son esprit à cette pensée qu'il ne contrôle pas. De plus, l'adolescent est beaucoup trop innocent et gentil - beaucoup trop parfait et normal - pour supporter la partie sombre du loup. Sirius, lui, l'aidait à maintenir sa partie lumineuse à la surface, il était particulièrement doué pour ça, peut-être parce qu'il possédait lui-même sa propre part d'obscurité - à laquelle il avait malheureusement succombé. Mais Rémus ne permettra pas que cela lui arrive, il se battra contre ses instincts jusqu'à la mort, en mémoire de ses défunts amis et de son presque-neveu. Par conséquent, Agung n'est pas pour lui.

Le jeune garçon finit par abandonner avec une moue déçue sa tentative ratée de flirt, il est l'heure de se coucher. Les nattes se transforment à la surprise de Rémus en lits plutôt confortables, bien qu'un peu fermes. Les deux voisins ne tardent pas à s'endormir après une journée riche en émotions et en découvertes.

Les jours suivants, l'explorateur les partage entre le village et des expéditions dans une partie de l'archipel, avec celui qu'il considère maintenant comme un véritable ami. Bientôt, il a capturé plusieurs espèces de varan en se cachant d'Agung - ce qui n'a pas été facile - et son bras est totalement guéri. Il n'a plus d'excuse pour retarder son départ. Les adieux sont rapides, Rémus salue quelques villageois avec lesquels il a sympathisé, ainsi que le chef du village, puis il serre son ami dans ses bras. Ils savent qu'ils ne se reverront pas.

Prochaine destination : la Chine ! Tente de se remotiver Rémus.

… … …

_**Janvier 1986, lieu inconnu, Toundra, Russie, -45°C, horaire inconnu**_

La forêt enneigée s'étale à perte de vue. Solennelle. Gigantesque espace de liberté et de vies rares et fragiles. Un homme y avance lentement, ses jambes s'enfonçant jusqu'à mi cuisse dans la poudreuse. Il est plutôt trapu, et enveloppé d'épaisses couches de vêtements recouverts de charmes de chaleur et d'isolation thermique. Les animaux qui croisent son chemin se hâtent de l'éviter, effrayés autant par son statut d'humain que par l'odeur de prédateur - de dominant - qui règne dans son sillage. Arrivé dans une clairière entourée de bouleaux fins et droits, l'homme s'arrête, secoue la neige qui s'est accrochée à ses vêtements, et pose son sac à terre. Il est temps de monter le campement, la nuit approche rapidement.

La tente installée solidement dans le sol gelé, le jeune adulte s'empresse d'y entrer et de se débarrasser du surplus de vêtements. L'intérieur, doucement éclairé et chauffé, est constitué d'un lit de camp, d'un coin cuisine et salle de bain, d'un espace réservé spécifiquement à l'enfermement de bêtes sauvages, et d'une pièce fortifiée. Le propriétaire, Rémus Lupin, a de larges cernes sous les yeux et des cheveux châtains qui commencent à grisonnés malgré son jeune âge, son visage est barré de trois cicatrices anciennes et parallèles. Il grommelle contre l'absence de bois sec dans la région qui l'oblige à puiser dans son stock alors qu'il est en pleine forêt. Peu à peu, les flammes envahissent le poêle et nimbent la tente d'une douce couleur mordorée. Celle-ci conserve la chaleur à l'intérieur durant ses journées de trajet, mais Rémus allume un feu tous les soirs : les craquements du bois sec qui se consume et l'odeur entêtante qui en résulte le bercent et l'aident à faire des nuits complètes.

Cette nuit est particulière, il s'agit de la pleine lune. Le jeune homme espère que les journées passées au grand air et l'atmosphère calme de la tente lui permettront de contrôler le loup un minimum - il n'a pas envie de détruire son seul lieu d'habitation. La bête s'agite déjà et Rémus se hâte de s'enfermer à double tour dans la pièce aux parois renforcées d'acier. Cette salle réservée à ses transformations lui évite de reprendre conscience dans des endroits inconnus - parfois dangereux - et de perdre du temps à retrouver son chemin jusqu'à sa tente après chaque pleine lune. Il s'allonge sur ce qui reste d'un vieux matelas et attend, la malédiction agira bien assez tôt.

Le lendemain, Rémus se réveille en sursaut, il sent la présence d'un humain dans son abri. Il prend d'abord le temps de récupérer sa baguette, caché dans un renfoncement magique près du matelas, puis se dirige, entièrement nu à cause de la métamorphose de la nuit, vers la porte. Des vêtements propres l'attendent à la sortie de la pièce ce qui fait froncé les sourcils au jeune homme. Il ne se rappelle pas en avoir préparé la veille. L'intrus a-t-il fouillé dans ses affaires ?

Habillé, il entre dans le salon pour découvrir un vieil homme aux longs cheveux bleus assis dans son meilleur fauteuil et prenant le thé. De fines volutes de fumée s'échappent des deux tasses posées sur la table basse. À son entrée, le vieillard relève la tête et le fixe d'un regard clair.

« -Assieds toi Rémus, je t'attendais.

-Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? Et que vous faites chez moi ? De quel droit êtes vous entré? » S'énerve Rémus tout en restant debout. Il est hors de question qu'il obéisse à cet étranger.

« -Mère-Nature envoie des signes que ses enfants ne comprennent pas toujours. Elle m'a mené à toi pour t'aider. Je suis Ioann, je t'apprendrai à passer outre ta malédiction et à te protéger. » déclare le mage russe avec confiance, son visage parfaitement calme et neutre face à l'énervement manifeste de son interlocuteur.

Le loup-garou sert convulsivement ses poings, une veine bat à un rythme effrénée dans son cou.

« -Je ne sais pas qui vous à laisser penser que j'étais disposé à croire n'importe quels charlatans me promettant d'anéantir une malédiction qui est irréversible, mais il vous a clairement induit en erreur. Pour ce qui est de la protection, j'estime avoir un répertoire de sorts suffisant pour vous obliger à partir. Je vous prierai donc de sortir de chez moi immédiatement. » Réussit-il à dire entre ses lèvres serrées.

« -Je ne t'ai pas promis de détruire ton loup, Rémus, mais de t'aider à vivre avec lui, c'est très différent » réplique le vieil homme d'un ton paternaliste et légèrement condescendant. « Et tu ne réussira pas à me faire quitter cette pièce si je ne le veux pas » continue-t-il sans aucun doute dans la voix.

« - Très bien, si vous voulez rester vous pouvez. Cependant j'aurai fini de démonter le campement dans une demi-heure, je vous conseille de quitter la tente d'ici-là pour éviter de vous faire...ballotter dans tous les sens pendant le trajet » riposte le jeune homme avec un rictus colérique. Il ne laisse pas au sorcier plus âgé le temps de répondre et sort d'un pas vif à l'air libre.

Une fois à l'extérieur il ramasse un peu de neige qu'il fait fondre grâce à un feu magique dans un gobelet et boit une longue rasade d'eau fraîche. La pureté de la boisson le calme d'un coup. L'influence du loup qui perdurait depuis la nuit est partie, et il se rend maintenant compte qu'il tremble de froid, il est sorti sans même enfiler un de ses nombreux manteaux.

Il rentre précipitamment dans son abri pour chercher de quoi se couvrir, son désir le plus profond n'est pas de mourir d'hypothermie dans une forêt perdu de la Taïga. A l'intérieur, le vieil homme n'a pas bougé, il semble l'attendre, les deux tasses de thé refroidissent sur la table devant lui, dans l'espérance d'être bues. Malgré lui, Rémus sent la colère revenir.

« -Vous êtes toujours là ? Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair. » dit-il d'un ton exaspéré.

« -Je t'accompagnerai sur ta route à partir de maintenant, si tu ne peux pas rester avec moi le temps de mon enseignement, je t'accompagnerai pour te le prodiguer » annonce le russe imperturbable.

« -Mais bon sang ! Je n'en veux pas de vos leçons ! Laisser moi tranquille, je ne vous ai rien demandé, restez ici et laissez moi partir seul. Oubliez votre ''mission'', je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide » s'énerve Rémus en abattant un poing serré sur la table. Les deux tasses vacillent et un peu de thé coule sur la nappe. La pleine lune est encore trop proche pour que le loup-garou contrôle son tempérament comme il le fait d'habitude.

« -Ce que veut Mère-Nature, elle l'obtient. Je suis bien trop insignifiant pour l'ignorer alors qu'elle m'a transmis un ordre aussi clair. Je dois veiller sur toi. » s'explique celui que Rémus considère comme un fou désormais.

Le jeune homme a beau protester, le russe est décidé à ne pas le quitter. Après le départ du campement, il tente de transplaner pour abandonner son homologue dans la clairière, mais celui-ci le rejoint très rapidement à son grand étonnement. ''Peut-être aura-t-il quelques choses à m'apprendre finalement'' songe-t-il avec admiration.

Le sourire en coin de son auto-proclamé compagnon de route lui signifie que sa fascination pour le tour dont il vient d'être témoin est clairement lisible sur son visage. Rémus grogne de mécontentement et avance rapidement dans la neige, espérant de nouveau semer le vieillard, cette fois ci en utilisant la vigueur de sa jeunesse. Malheureusement pour lui, le russe est en très bonne forme physique et n'a aucun mal à le suivre malgré la vitesse élevé de marche que le loup-garou a adopté. Celui-ci se résigne finalement.

Des heures passent. Silencieusement, les deux hommes avancent en un rythme efficace et synchrone. Rémus scanne le paysage d'un œil vif, il tente de repérer une espèce magique que Scamander lui a spécifiquement demandé de ramener, un renard argenté, surnommé ainsi pour sa fourrure d'un gris bleuté. L'animal est capable de survivre jusqu'à la température de -80°, mais le magizoologiste est surtout intrigué par sa capacité à former un bouclier magique de protection pour faire face à ses prédateurs. Son étude pourrait peut-être apporté de nouvelles connaissances dans la protection instinctive des êtres pourvus de magie.

Le soir, lorsqu'ils montent le camp, Ioann questionne Rémus sur ce qu'il a semblé chercher toute la journée. Il éclate de rire quand le jeune homme lui explique le but de ses investigations.

« -Tu es au bon endroit. Mais tu ne réussira pas à en capturer un sans de bons sorts de détections pour le trouver d'abord. Ce sont les rois du camouflage, leur magie les protège.

-Je connais un assez bon nombre de sortilèges de localisation mais aucun n'a fonctionné parfaitement, je sais juste que je peux en trouver plusieurs dans un rayon de cent kilomètres autour de nous » avoue le loup-garou avec un sourire gêné.

« -Je pourrai t'apprendre, si tu le désires, des sorts pour les repérer. Je connais un certain nombre de sorts utiles, tant en protection ou en attaque qu'en détection » propose le vieillard.

Rémus se contente de hocher la tête en guise de réponse, si Ioann le suit pendant sa quête en Russie, autant utiliser sa présence pour apprendre de nouveaux sorts inconnus des Européens. L'instinct du loup lui chuchote qu'il n'a pas le choix, que l'homme est plus fort que lui et qu'il doit se plier à l'autorité du nouveau venu s'il veut pouvoir partir d'ici en un seul morceau. Pour une fois, le jeune anglais ne résiste pas à son intuition, il n'a rien à perdre plus de famille, plus d'ami, plus d'amant. Et l'étrange homme excentrique aux cheveux bleus qui lui fait face ne semble pas lui vouloir de mal. De plus, cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu de compagnie durant un de ses voyages, les conversations avec un autre être humain lui manquent.

Les jours passent. Au bout de quatre, Rémus et son nouveau mentor réussissent à capturer un renard argenté cinq de plus sont nécessaires pour qu'Ioann enseigne à son protégé tous les sorts blancs qu'il connaît pour se défendre, attaquer ou détecter des animaux magiques. Leur première véritable dispute arrive le dixième jour après leur rencontre tumultueuse. Le mage russe décide de montrer un sort noir de défense basique au loup-garou et la démonstration du _tutela primus_ _(=protection élémentaire)_, un bouclier violet en forme de losange, qui renvoie les sorts qu'il intercepte avec une force par deux fois supérieure au niveau initial, détruit la faible relation de confiance qui s'était formée entre le maître et son élève.

Rémus accuse aussitôt le vieillard de vouloir l'ancrer dans les ténèbres, plus profondément encore qu'il n'y est déjà. Ioann tente d'expliquer son point de vue, sans succès. Selon lui la population sorcière anglaise est malade, traumatisée par les deux mages noirs qui se sont succédés dans un intervalle de temps très court, elle refuse de voir la magie noire comme autre chose qu'un danger. Elle nie les biens-faits d'une magie qui n'a reçu le surnom de noire que pour l'utilisation de sang dans ses rituels, une magie qui est approuvée par Mère-Nature. Rémus refuse de croire ce que lui raconte le vieil excentrique, il part dans un long discours sur la magie blanche, Dumbledore et Voldemort. Quand il arrête enfin son laïus, essoufflé, il remarque le départ du russe. Celui-ci a sorti la tente du sac, l'a monté un peu plus loin, puis a préparé un thé qu'il est en train de boire. Rémus rougit, à la fois d'embarras et de colère face à l'apparente indifférence de son compagnon de route.

« -Si tu ne veux pas apprendre la magie noire, si tu veux l'affronter, il faut que tu la connaisse. La connaissance de tes ennemis t'apportera un grand pouvoir sur eux. Vous, anglais, enseignez, dans leur jeunesse, aux mages noirs, la magie blanche. Ils la connaissent, elle et ses faiblesses, mais vous vous ne savez rien sur la magie que vous combattez avec tant d'ardeur. C'est stupide. Grossier. Je ne sais pas qui t'as mis l'idée contraire en tête, mais si Dumbledore réussissait si bien à s'opposer à Voldemort, c'est parce qu'il connaît - si ce n'est utilise - la magie noire.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas insulter Albus Dumbledore devant moi » rugit le loup-garou. « C'est un homme bon, qui se bat contre les ténèbres depuis des années. C'est un homme qui a fait plus de sacrifices pendant la dernière guerre que vous n'en avez fait dans toutes votre longue vie.

-Je n'en doute pas, calme toi. Ton ancien directeur est quelqu'un de remarquable, j'en conviens. Ce n'était pas une insulte, ses capacités doivent être impressionnantes s'il n'est capable que du quart des actions dont j'ai entendu parler. Mais tu dois comprendre qu'en chaque être réside une part d'obscurité, plus ou moins prononcée, une part animale...comme toi avec ton loup. Si tu veux lutter contre des créatures des ténèbres, tu dois comprendre leur manière de fonctionner, tu dois infiltrer leur système comme un poison particulièrement lent. Ces connaissances sur tes adversaires t'aideront à prévoir leurs réactions et possibilités. Je ne t'obligerai pas à jeter des sorts noirs, mais j'aimerais que tu les connaisses et que tu saches comment y faire face. »

Rémus se mure dans le silence pendant deux longues journées. Deux longues journées de réflexion et de tergiversations entre ce qu'on lui avait expliqué des années auparavant et ce que lui proposait celui qu'il considérait encore comme un mentor malgré la dispute. Le treizième jour après leur rencontre, il hoche simplement la tête vers Ioann quand il se lève. Il accepte son enseignement.

Une semaine passe dans un froid polaire, puis deux. Cela fait un mois que l'ancien Griffondor est en Russie. Il songe de plus en plus souvent à son futur départ. Il n'a étrangement pas envie de quitter cette terre et celui qui est devenu un ami au fil du temps. Le vieux russe a finit de lui enseigner tout ce qu'il sait. Sa capacité et sa rapidité à apprendre des sorts a énormément évoluée depuis Poudlard, maintenant il est capable de découvrir et de maîtriser plusieurs dizaines de sorts par jour. C'est apparemment due à sa maturité magique qu'il a acquis tardivement, il comprend mieux comment James et Sirius ont pu avoir d'aussi bons résultats à leurs ASPICs en travaillant aussi peu pendant l'année : ils sont arrivés à leur maturité magique très tôt.

Le soir du vingt-huitième jour après leur rencontre, alors qu'ils sont tous les deux dans des fauteuils face au poêle, Rémus explique au vieil homme qu'il va devoir repartir en Angleterre. Il n'a déjà que trop tardé, Scamander ne doit pas être content, il attend son renard depuis longtemps.

« -Tu n'as donc pas envie de suivre mon dernier enseignement ? » demande Ioann d'un voix curieuse.

« -Vous m'avez dit vous même que vous n'aviez plus aucun sort à m'apprendre. » s'étonne Rémus.

« - Aucun sort, ça oui. Mais tu oublies la promesse que je t'ai faite le premier jour. Je vais t'aider à contrôler ton loup. La pleine lune arrive demain, je t'enseignerai la voie que Mère-Nature a tracé pour toi.

\- Ne vous fatiguez pas, c'est inutile et nous le savons tous les deux. Je vous ai pardonné ce serment impossible il y a longtemps, ne le faites pas remonter à la surface maintenant.

\- Ce n'était pas une promesse en l'air.

\- Très bien » se résigne le loup-garou qui ne veut pas provoquer une dispute alors qu'il se rapproche de plus en plus de la date de son départ « donner moi votre recette magique ». Il ricane un peu de la formule qu'il a utilisé, puis fixe son interlocuteur.

« -Il faut que tu t'acceptes comme tu es, Rémus. Il faut que tu acceptes le loup qui vit en toi, que tu fusionne avec lui. Le loup...

\- Vous êtes fou » le coupe brusquement le jeune homme. « Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est quand Il est là, quand Il envahit mes pensées. Vous ne savez pas de quoi Il est capable, vous ne l'avez pas vu. Si je lui laisse le contrôle total, même en-dehors des pleines lunes, je deviendrai une bête sauvage. Comme Greyback, et je refuse de finir comme lui, plus loup que homme. Je garderai le peu de contrôle que je possède sur ce monstre, la question ne se pose même pas.

\- Rémus, tu ne dois pas...

\- Arrêtez de me dire ce que je dois et ne dois pas faire. Vous n'êtes pas moi, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que d'être moi, de voir les gens qui savent ou qui ont deviné ce que je suis me regarder avec crainte ou horreur. Je partirai demain et vous ne vous opposerez pas à cette décision cette fois si, c'est un non ferme et définitif. Je ne reviendrai pas dessus, peu importe vos petites machinations pour me convaincre. » Il fait une pause pour reprendre son souffle. « Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, je partirai demain de bonne heure. »

Cette nuit là, Rémus rêve de Sirius. Cela ne lui est pas arrivé depuis longtemps, presque six mois, il se croyait guéri mais ce n'est manifestement pas le cas.

« -Tu es le plus humain des loups-garous, Rémus, n'en doute jamais. Je t'aime. ».


	6. Pitié et Mémoires

_**JE SUIS CHARLIE**_

Ce chapitre est constitué essentiellement d'un long flash-back. Je m'excuse pour les personnes qui n'aiment pas ce genre, ou qui trouveront cette partie particulièrement ''déjà vu'', mais j'avais véritablement besoin de l'écrire ! Je précise que les flash-back successifs n'offriront qu'une vue partielle des années concernées, Sirius a oublié, volontairement ou non, certaines parties de son passé. Sinon, Peter n'est pas, ici, un garçon sous doué, incompétent, presque cracmol, et en vénération totale de ses amis. Il s'agit d'un jeune homme ordinaire, bien qu'un peu en difficulté dans ses études, je ne supporte plus le « tout blanc tout noir » original.

Je rappelle que Lewinks est un Auror que l'on a déjà croisé dans le chapitre 4 (mais si, rappelez-vous, le pauvre petit jeune horrifié par la prison !).

Je suis désolée pour le retard mais que voulez vous ! : la flemme, le travail, la flemme, la terminale, la flemme, APB (ce qui savent reconnaîtront!), la lecture, la flemme, mes amis, et la flemme ! J'ai vaguement eu l'impression de me répéter dans la dernière phrase... Passons !

Disclaimer : tout à JKR !

Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas à me prévenir, je n'ai pas de bêta et je fais...souvent des erreurs ^^'. Si vous trouvez qu'il y en a trop, je me déciderai peut-être à en chercher une...

Bonne lecture ! (et n'oubliez pas les reviews, je les aime, je les adore, elles sont la seule pitance de l'auteur!)

Chapitre 6 : Pitié et Mémoires

ooooOOOOoooo

Sirius

ooooOOOOoooo

_**1984**_

Lewinks est encore soûl. Depuis qu'il a remplacé l'ancien responsable de la prison – encore un qui s'est suicidé – il est devenu insupportable. Sirius entend son pas rendu vague par l'alcool s'approcher de sa cellule, il sait que l'Auror déchu va encore le battre. Il vient souvent pour se venger : il hait l'animagus pour lui avoir fait éprouver des sentiments amicaux pendant sa première visite.

Il écoute calmement le bruit d'un trousseau de clef qu'on agite, quelques minutes de plus sont nécessaires pour que l'ivrogne se rappelle comment mettre une clef dans une serrure. La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement sourd et le gardien entre en chancelant. Si Sirius n'était pas enfermé et enchaîné depuis trois ans, s'il avait encore foi dans la société sorcière, s'il n'était pas si désenchanté par ce qu'est devenu le petit Auror anxieux qu'il a vu arrivé, il irait l'aider à avancer. Mais il n'est rien de tout ça, alors il se contente de relever la tête à l'entrée de son bourreau personnel, et d'afficher un sourire un peu halluciné sur ses lèvres gercées.

« Le garde fou dans sa prison doré rendait visite au prisonnier... » chantonne-t-il doucement. Son but principal est toujours de passé pour un dément.

« La ferme, Black » marmonne le geôlier. « J'ai apporté une petite surprise pour toi, sale traître » ajoute-t-il avec un sourire étrange. Personne ne conserve sa santé mentale entière à Azkaban, même les gardiens, surtout les gardiens. D'un mouvement maladroit, il sort un couteau de sa poche.

« J'ai décidé d'augmenter la fréquence de nos rendez-vous. » Sirius fixe la lame des yeux. C'est la première fois que l'Auror en ramène un, d'habitude il se contente de ses poings. Apparemment il veut passer à l'étape supérieure dans l'échelle de la cruauté. Dans peu de temps ce sera le fouet. L'animagus ressent presque de la pitié pour cet être qui ne comprend plus vraiment ni ce qu'il veut, ni ce qu'il fait. Presque est le mot important, il est trop détruit pour éprouver autre chose que de la colère - une puissante colère face à un nouvel homme qui ne réussit pas à résister à Azkaban, mais une colère résignée, lui non plus ne s'en sort pas bien, comment pourrait il exiger le contraire de son tortionnaire - et de l'humiliation. L'humiliation n'est pas aussi forte qu'à ses début dans la prison, il s'est habitué à la violence omniprésente du quartier de haute sécurité. Il a renoncé il y a bien longtemps à son attitude bravache des premières semaines, cela énervait plus les gardiens qu'autre chose et il a apprit à se faire tout petit. Parfois il a des sursaut de fierté, mais il réussit heureusement à les faire passer pour des délires particulièrement violent.

« Voici ton nouveau copain » lui présente l'Auror en désignant le couteau. « lui et toi vous aller faire bientôt plus ample connaissance. Et tu regrettera le temps où tu n'avais aucun ami. »

Il est devenu complètement givré, songe l'ex-griffondor. Ou peut-être est-ce l'alcool ? Sûrement un peu des deux finit-il par conclure. Le couteau s'approche un peu trop près de son bras à son goût, et il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Peur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cette émotion, dernièrement il ne restait que de la résignation et de la colère. Il ne se réjouit pas d'avoir retrouver celle-ci, elle ne lui manquait pas.

La lame laisse une fine ligne de sang sur la peau. Elle l'a à peine effleuré, elle doit être enchanté pour s'aiguiser en permanence, comme les armes anciennes de la dynastie des Black. Le couteau se courbe, tranche et chante. Le sang coule en petits filets sur le vieil uniforme à moitié déchiré du prisonnier. Aucun son ne sort de la bouche de celui-ci, c'est bien moins douloureux que les séances habituelles de correction.

Soudain, Lewinks s'arrête. Sirius relève la tête à temps pour voir son visage blanchir, puis verdir violemment. Le garde se penche sur le côté et vomi son dernier repas, puis de la bile. Il trébuche, se dirige vers la porte en se tenant au mur - bien plus qu'à son arrivée - et sort s'en rien ajouter. Le détenu perçoit le cliquetis de la serrure qui se referme sans avoir eu la chance d'esquisser un geste, pas qu'il en ait eu particulièrement envie...

Était-ce des remords ? L'homme a-t-il toujours un cœur ? Il est sûrement simplement malade, il boit trop.

Sirius dort beaucoup sous sa forme animagus. Le chien a amélioré son ouïe et son flair, maintenant il est capable de repérer tous les gardiens lorsqu'ils entrent dans son couloir. Même pendant son sommeil, son instinct d'auto-préservation le prévient qu'un humain approche. Il se retransforme alors rapidement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Personne ne doit savoir, c'est le secret des Maraudeurs.

Il rêve souvent de Poudlard, de James et Lily, des professeurs qu'il a apprécié... Mais surtout de Rémus. Son ancien amant n'en a pas conscience mais son image souriante l'aide à tenir ici. Et même quand il ne rêve pas, il revit des moments de son enfance et de son adolescence avec eux, avec lui. Il les ressasse pour ne pas les oublier. Un jour, il s'est réveillé sans aucun souvenir et a eu beaucoup de mal à les faire revenir, depuis il se remémore constamment son passé en espérant ne jamais connaître à nouveau les jours qui ont suivi son amnésie temporaire.

_**[Flashback on]**_

_**1971**_

Un petit garçon aux longs cheveux noirs ondulés et au visage de lutin s'assit dans un compartiment du train, sa mère à la fenêtre lui donna ses dernières recommandations, ou plutôt ses derniers ordres. Dès qu'elle fut éloignée, sa posture droite et rigide changea de tout en tout et Sirius s'affala contre la banquette sans aucune grâce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un autre garçon entra sans frapper dans la cabine. Il avait des cheveux noirs et ébouriffés, de petites lunettes rondes et de grands yeux marrons. Il était déjà habillé de sa robe de Poudlard.

« Salut » l'apostropha-t-il sans gène apparente. « Je m'appelle James et j'entre en première année. Comme toi j'imagine! Je peux m'asseoir ? » Sans attendre la réponse, il prit place sur le siège en face de celui de Sirius. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, il savait bien que tout le monde n'avait pas la bonne éducation des Black, mais tout de même, cette attitude désinvolte abaissait le standing qu'il associait à l'école de sorcellerie.

« Sirius. Sirius Black » se contenta-t-il de répondre au gêneur en espérant que cela suffirait à le faire taire. Malheureusement, celui-ci semblait assez persévérant.

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de ta famille » renchérit James, ce qui fit renifler Sirius de mépris. « Toujours pur, hein ? » gloussa le futur Maraudeur, moqueur. « Dis moi, Sirius, te sens-tu pur ? »

Pour la première fois, Sirius fut surpris par une question de James Potter. Se sentait-il pur ? L'interrogation était à la fois simple et compliqué, et il se prit à considérer d'un nouvel œil son camarade. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi idiot qu'il en avait l'air finalement.

« Tes yeux contiennent bien trop de froideur pour que tu sois pur. » Ajouta plus calmement le fils Potter après le silence de son interlocuteur.

Ils furent interrompu par un groupe de septième année de Serdaigle qui entra et s'installa en les ignorant. Les sourcils de Sirius firent un bond sur son front, apparemment l'absence de politesse était commune à tout les élèves, même les plus âgés.

Quand James voulu reprendre leur conversation, il fut immédiatement stoppé par un des nouveaux arrivants. Apparemment les septième voulaient commencer à réviser pour les ASPICs, et ils refusaient d'être embêter par de ''vulgaires premières années''. Le silence était donc de mise s'ils souhaitaient rester dans ce compartiment.

Sirius fut tiré par James en dehors de la cabine pour fuir ce ''troupeau d'otaries savantes'', et il proposa de visiter le train, en souhaitant perdre son camarade par la même occasion. L'exploration les amena à rencontrer de nombreux autres premiers années, ainsi que la vendeuse du chariot à confiseries et les trésors que celui-ci recelait.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'avant du train, un préfet en chef -d'après son insigne- les bouscula violemment puis leur jeta un regard méprisant et un « sales sang de bourbes » avant de continuer son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

Le jeune Black était outré, il avait bien entendu reconnu Lucius Malefoy, un sang pur, et celui-ci ne s'était pas mieux comporté que le reste des élèves qu'il avait rencontré. Pire, il ne l'avait pas reconnu, lui, l'héritier des Black. Son regard croisa celui de James, et un même sentiment s'y lisait. Vengeance !

Il expliqua tout ce qu'il savait sur Lucius à son complice, et rapidement, ils se mirent d'accord sur le plan de leurs futures représailles. James interpella un élève plus âgé et lui demanda dans quel compartiment se trouvait le préfet en chef. Après les avoir informé, l'élève les averti de ne pas tenter d'entrer : Narcissa Black, la future épouse Malefoy, et son fiancé étaient seuls à l'intérieur et ne souhaitaient pas être dérangés.

Rapidement, les deux premières années entamèrent l'étape un de leur plan. James était posté à l'entrée du wagon et faisait le guet pendant que Sirius entrouvrait la porte du compartiment interdit. Il avait été décidé préalablement qu'il aurait ce rôle car il était le cousin de Narcissa et avait donc l'excuse de chercher une personne de sa famille pour le guider et le réconforter, s'il se faisait prendre.

Le jeune Black glissa un rapide coup d'œil dans la cabine et retint un petit cri de surprise. Sa cousine était installée sur les genoux de son promis et les deux amoureux s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Sirius sourit, la suite n'en serait que plus drôle, il était temps de passer à l'étape deux. Il sortit son tube de glu éternelle de sa poche et d'un sort de transfert murmuré, il en badigeonna les vêtements de ses victimes ainsi que la banquette sur laquelle ils étaient installés. Il fit bien attention d'en mettre également dans l'espace entre les deux jeunes gens pour s'assurer qu'ils ne pourraient pas se séparer sans une aide extérieur. Puis il referma doucement la porte en veillant à ne faire aucun bruit.

Les deux complices eurent à peine le temps de fuir le wagon de leur méfait qu'ils entendirent des cris stridents.

« C'est Narcissa » expliqua l'héritier Black avec un sourire narquois « elle n'a jamais su garder son calme face à mes blagues »

« Tu fais souvent des blagues à ta famille toi aussi ? » s'étonna James « Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle était soulagée que j'aille enfin à Poudlard, elle ne réussit plus à supporter l'esprit farceur que mon père m'a transmis. » ajouta-t-il, les yeux scintillants.

Les garçons se fixèrent puis se sourirent. Ils s'étaient fait leur premier ami, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Un « Siriuuuuuus » empli de colère fendit l'air à quelques pas d'eux, et sans se concerter ils prirent la fuite dans un bel ensemble. Essoufflés, ils finirent par se précipiter vers un compartiment. Ils entrèrent sans frapper (Sirius ne trouva rien à redire sur ce manque à l'étiquette), rouges et en sueur, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec deux autres premières années. Le premier était petit et grassouillet, il avait des yeux très clairs et des cheveux bruns ternes. Le second était fin et musclé, son visage était barré par trois cicatrices parallèles impressionnantes et encadré par des cheveux châtains mi-longs.

James passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer encore plus, et leur demanda nerveusement si son ami et lui pouvaient se cacher sous leurs banquettes. Le garçon aux cicatrices finit par acquiescer, après leur avoir lancer un regard perplexe, et déplaça ses jambes pour leur permettre de se faufiler sous les sièges. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de se dissimuler que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit en claquant violemment.

« Bonjour, je suis préfet en chef, je cherche un élève qui a fait une blague de mauvais goût. Il s'appelle Sirius Black, c'est un première année, il est plutôt grand, les cheveux noirs, ondulés, les yeux gris. L'avez-vous vu ? » Lucius peinait à maintenir un semblant de calme dans sa voix et Sirius pouvait voir ses pieds taper fébrilement au sol. De la glu dégoulinait sur ses chaussures de cuir.

Il y eu un long silence, puis l'un des premiers années répondit par la négative et le préfet finit par quitter la cabine. Les deux fauteurs de troubles attendirent un peu pour sortir de leur cachette, puis s'empressèrent de remercier leur camarades pour leur aide, et de leur expliquer la situation. Ceux-ci en profitèrent pour se présenter : le gros garçon était Peter Pettigrow, et celui aux cicatrices Rémus Lupin. Sirius resta froid mais James était beaucoup plus social et chaleureux. Les quatre futurs étudiants passèrent le reste du voyage à discuter et jouer à la bataille explosive sans être dérangé.

Sirius se demanda ce qu'il faisait là, au milieu de gens du bas-peuple, à jouer et à raconter des histoires drôles. Mais rapidement la question disparue, remplacée par un moment de bonheur simple et de rires. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi joyeux.

La grande salle était noire de monde et bruissait de conversations des élèves plus âgés. De la neige tombait du plafond et les bougies éclairaient les murs d'une lueur chaude et accueillante. C'était bien plus beau et impressionnant que chez les Black !

Le professeur Mcgonagall leur expliqua le fonctionnement du chapeau mais Sirius n'écouta que d'une oreille, ses cousines lui avait déjà tout expliqué. Il irait à Serpentard, il n'y avait nul doute possible. Puis, le Choipeaux chanta l'histoire des maisons de la vieille école et la professeur de métamorphose commença à appeler les noms des futurs élèves. Le sien arriva rapidement.

« Black, Sirius »

Il avait à peine eu le temps de sortir des rangs des premières années pour se diriger vers le tabouret de la répartition que Lucius fondit sur lui.

« Toi, je te jure que tu vas passer... »

« Monsieur Malefoy » l'interrompit Mcgonagall « je vous prierai de nous éviter le même esclandre que l'année dernière et de retourner vous asseoir immédiatement. Vos histoires de familles et d'honneur nous font perdre un temps précieux à chaque rentrée. Il y a toujours un premier année qui vous a offensé, un animal sauvage qui vous a mordu, et j'en passe et des meilleurs ! » La salle explosa de rire.

« Professeur... » protesta le jeune Lord, dont le visage avait blanchi de honte puis rougi de colère.

« Il suffit, Monsieur Malefoy. À votre table, immédiatement ! Monsieur Black, nous réglerons cette histoire plus tard, venez mettre le Choipeaux.»

Lucius fit demi-tour en grommelant et Sirius s'avança jusqu'au précieux artefact avec un sourire de triomphe.

« Je n'oublie rien, monsieur Black, souvenez-vous-en. » chuchota l'animagus chat quand le jeune sorcier passa devant elle. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à la menace sous-jacente.

L'héritier Black s'assit sur le tabouret à trois pieds et posa délicatement le chapeau sur sa tête, de peur de se décoiffer. Un Serpentard est toujours impeccable lui répétait souvent sa mère.

''Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, jeune homme ! Tu ne ferais pas un très un bon Serpentard, crois moi » lui chuchota une petite voix à l'oreille. « Voyons, où vais-je te mettre ? Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? Hum ?''.

''Pas un très bon Serpentard ? Tu n'as pas bien vieilli dis donc ? Je suis le Serpentard parfait : je suis poli, froid, intelligent et sarcastique. Que te faut-il de plus ?'' s'énerva Sirius.

''Ne t'excite pas ainsi, jeune homme. Nous trouverons un point d'accord, pas d'inquiétude ! Pour te répondre, certes, tu es poli, mais uniquement car tu sais que personne ne creusera plus loin si tout le monde voient en toi ce qu'ils veulent. Tu n'es froid que parce qu'on t'as appris à l'être, mais je sens en toi une flamme brûlante qui ne cherche qu'à se montrer au grand jour. Tu es intelligent, cette vertus n'est cependant pas destinée qu'à une seule maison, toutes ont besoin d'élèves tels que toi. Pour finir, tu n'es pas sarcastique, tu tentes de l'être, tu es plutôt un blagueur né. Et tu aimes ça, faire des blagues... En fait tu renvois une image de Serpentard, mais tu ne l'es pas. C'est difficile, plus que je ne le pensais au début. Tu caches bien ton jeu, Sirius. Si jeune, et déjà une telle envie d'indépendance, de liberté... Je me demande où cela te mèneras. Mais pour l'instant il n'y a qu'une maison qui te permettra de faire ressortir ta véritable personnalité et de t'affirmer, une maison qui te protégera et te donnera une vraie raison de vivre. Ce sera donc... ''

« GRYFFONDOR ! » s'écria le Choipeaux après de longues minutes de réflexion. Il y eut un court silence dans la salle, puis la table des rouges et ors commença à applaudir avec force pour accueillir

le nouvel élève. Il n'y avait pas eu de Black dans cette maison depuis des générations.

Dumbledore sourit et leva son verre en direction du nouveau Gryffon. À l'opposé de la grande salle, les Serpentards regardait le jeune Black avec des regards trahis. Comment avait-il pu oser aller chez ces traîtres à leur sang ? Lui, un héritier d'une noble maison ?

Mais Sirius se fichait de tout cela. Il ne voyait que l'accueil que lui réservait sa maison, sa nouvelle famille. Ils étaient si bruyants, si pleins d'une joie encore enfantine, ils respiraient le bonheur... Et le jeune garçon se surprit à apprécier la boule de chaleur qui se répandit en lui à l'idée qu'il appartenait, lui aussi, à cette grande fratrie qu'était les Gryffondors. Il était sûr qu'il n'aurait pas eu la même hospitalité en allant à Serpentard. Peut-être que le Choipeaux ne s'était pas trompé finalement, peut-être avait-il vraiment sa place ici...

La répartition continua et les trois garçons qu'il avait rencontré dans le train le rejoignirent à la table. Après un rapide discours du directeur le repas débuta enfin. Tous parlaient de leur famille et de leurs frères et sœurs, et pour la première fois, Sirius réalisa à quel point il ne connaissait pas réellement sa famille. Bon sang, il ne savait même pas si son propre frère aimait monter sur un balais, ni si sa mère savait cuisiner ! ». Il resta silencieux pendant la plupart des échanges et se contenta d'observer et d'apprendre tout ce qu'il avait manqué.

À la fin du dîner, la grande-salle commença à se vider, et les nouveaux élèves suivirent les préfets jusqu'à leur salle commune. Arrivés à bon port, Mcgonagall leur fit un petit discours de présentation de la maison qu'elle dirigeait, puis elle les envoya se coucher. Sirius s'apprêtait à monter dans les dortoirs lorsqu'il fut arrêté par une main ferme sur son épaule.

« Je crois que nous avons quelque chose à régler avec monsieur Malefoy, monsieur Black ! » lui rappela le professeur de métamorphose d'une voix légèrement moqueuse.

« Tu es un loup-garou. » Sirius ne questionnait pas, il affirmait.

Rémus le regarda nerveusement, sa baguette serrée au creux de son poing.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Après six mois à vivre ensemble tu n'as toujours pas confiance ? Je croyais que... je croyais que nous étions un groupe uni, que nous n'avions pas de secret les uns pour les autres. Que nous étions des Gryffondors. »

Il y eut un silence, puis, « Tu n'es pas terrifié ? Quand vas-tu le révéler aux autres ?demanda Rémus, essayant de s'empêcher de pleurer.

« Il faudra le dire à James et à Peter.

-S'il te plaît... Ne dis rien, je ferai tout ce que tu veux : je rédigerai tes devoirs, je rangerai ton coin du dortoir, je te servirai la journée... Je resterai dans l'ombre, je te le promets.

-Tu ne feras rien de tout ça, Remus » l'héritier Black marqua une pause, et on pu entendre le reniflement de son camarade. « Tu es toujours mon ami, nous trouverons une solution à ta maladie. Rien n'a changé. Allez, les autres nous attendent, il faut y aller. » Sirius fit semblant de ne pas percevoir le soupir de soulagement qui résonna dans la pièce quand il ouvrit la porte, il rappela simplement d'une voix douce : « il faudra en parler à James et à Peter »

_**1972 **_

« James, Sirius, dépêchez vous » chuchota Peter avec nervosité.

« Juste un instant, on termine de cartographier ce couloir et on rentre. Et calme toi Pet', Poudlard est géniale de nuit, profites-en !». Répondit Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

«- Rémus sera furieux quand il apprendra que vous sortez la nuit ! Et il aura bien raison ! Quelle idée! Et dire que je vous ai suivi! Vous avez intérêt à ce qu'on écope pas de nouvelles retenues !

-Relax, Pet'. D'abord on ne peut pas faire notre carte de jour, imagine que quelqu'un la voit ! Ce sera un de nos secrets, personne ne saura jamais ! De plus, Rémus ne saura rien, il est chez sa vieille tante qui tombe malade une fois par mois ! Tu ne vas rien lui raconter sinon toi aussi tu subiras ses foudres!

-Je ne voulais pas y aller ! Et avouez que vous cherchiez juste une excuse pour sortir de nuit ! On pourrait très bien faire cette fichue carte pendant que les autres mangent, les couloirs sont vides à ce moment là!

-Peter, Peter, Peter ! Où serait le frisson, la peur, l'excitation de transgresser un interdit si on le faisait de jour ? N'aimes-tu pas découvrir ce nouveau Poudlard ? Ce Poudlard mystérieux et secret ? Allons, avoues que tu aimes être ici, avec nous !

-... Picott, arrive ! Vite, rentrons!

Les trois compères fuirent le concierge à travers un passage secret qu'ils avaient découvert le jour même et qu'ils avait nommé le « passage de l'ange » à cause des ailes gravées tout au long du couloir sur les murs. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent au niveau de la Grosse Dame et se faufilèrent dans la salle commune sous le regard réprobateur du portrait.

« On recommence demain soir? » leur demanda James avec un grand sourire.

Sirius s'empressa d'acquiescer, les yeux brillants de malice, mais Peter les fit vite redescendre sur terre.

« Demain, Rémus sera de retour en cours, il supporte mieux les pleines lunes depuis qu'il prend ces nouvelles potions. Vous devrez lui expliquer pourquoi vous voulez sortir après le couvre-feu. Croyez bien que j'en suis désolé, mais je doute qu'il accepte de vous laisser partir ! »

Les deux farceurs se concertèrent du regard, et James se mit à sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Pet', j'ai une solution ! »

« C'est James qui a eu l'idée. On voudrait faire une carte qui représenterait tout Poudlard et ses habitants. Une carte magique qui évoluerait au fur et à mesure des années ! Nos enfants pourront en profiter plus tard comme ça ! La génération deux des Maraudeurs ! » expliqua Sirius à un Rémus un peu dépassé.

Tout ce que le loup-garou réussit à articuler en retour fut un « Maraudeurs ? » étranglé.

« On a réfléchi à un nom de groupe » expliqua James avec un sourire étrange. « C'est Peter qui a proposé. Tu aimes ?

\- Je... Je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi on s'appellerait comme ça. Quel et le rapport avec nous ?

\- Haha ! Toi aussi tu ne vois pas le lien ? » s'esclaffa Sirius. « J'avoue que j'ai également eu du mal à saisir au début ! On va laisser Pet' t'expliquer. Aller, notre petit spécialiste littéraire entre en scène !

\- Hum, hum! Le terme Maraude est apparu au XVIème siècle pour qualifier les soldats qui commettaient de petits larcins durant les campagnes militaires. Peu à peu, la signification a évolué pour devenir un synonyme de petits vols dans les champs et les jardins par des mendiants et des personnes voyageant sur les routes. Aujourd'hui, on l'utilise essentiellement pour désigner l'errance. Et c'est là que cela devient intéressant ! Nous nous appelons les Maraudeurs car à cause de ces...deux idiots que sont James et Sirius, nous allons nous retrouver très souvent à vagabonder dans le château pendant la nuit pour créer cette fameuse carte. De plus nous passons notre temps à voler de la nourriture aux cuisines. J'ai pensé que cela pourrait bien représenter notre groupe.

\- Le savant a parlé ! Si seulement tu pouvais mettre autant d'énergie dans tes cours de magie que dans tes recherches littéraires ! » soupira Rémus avec un sourire indulgent. « Mais attendez, c'est quoi cette histoire d'aller explorer le château de nuit ?

-Rémus, personne ne devra être au courant, la carte sera le secret des Maraudeurs, le secret de notre réussite. Si les professeurs l'apprenaient ils nous la confisqueraient aussitôt !

-Tu en parles comme si elle était déjà créé ! Mais ce n'est qu'une idée en l'air, nous n'avons même pas commencé... »

Les héritiers Black et Potter eurent une grimace presque coupable dans un mouvement synchronisé.

« -Attendez, vous n'avez pas commencé, n'est-ce pas ? » s'inquiéta le loup-garou.

« - Nous sommes juste sorti hier soir, Rémus. Pas de quoi faire une crise de panique. Et James avait pris sa cape d'invisibilité, au besoin on aurait pu se cacher en dessous, même si on aurait été très serré. » lui répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

« Vous êtes totalement inconscient ! Imaginez seulement le savon que vous aurait passé Mcgo si elle vous avait surpris. Vous auriez peut-être même été renvoyé pour quelques jours ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous étiez aussi endormi en cours ce matin, le couvre-feu n'est pas là pour faire joli! Il est or de question que vous continuiez !

-Ne t'inquiète pas autant pour notre sommeil, Rem'. On te montrera le nouveau passage secret qu'on a découvert hier et tu nous remerciera ! De plus, ce serait un bon défi pour ton intellect, de trouver comment créer cette carte magique. Sirius et moi, on s'occupe des recherches et de tout cartographier sur le papier, Peter fait le guet et il nous a trouvé un super nom, et toi... tu es un as en en Sortilège et en Charme, tu peux sûrement trouver comment faire une telle carte ! N'est ce pas ?

-Ce n'est pas du tout de notre niveau, il faudrait attendre au moins un an et qu'on avance à bonne vitesse en Charme pour que... De toute façon je refuse, je ne cautionnerai pas un comportement aussi irresponsable, vous n'enfreindrez pas à nouveau le règlement ! Sirius je croyais que l'histoire avec Lucius l'année dernière t'aurait servi de leçon, je suis déçu ! Et toi, James, tu as déjà suffisamment de problèmes avec Slughorn, pas besoin d'en rajouter !

-Rémus, il n'y aura aucun risque, promis. Et pourquoi devrions nous attendre la troisième année pour réaliser la carte ? Ce sera difficile ?

-Difficile ? Ce sera très compliqué ! Il me faudra beaucoup de temps et un accès à la réserve de la bibliothèque... L'année prochaine, nous verrons comment enchanter un objet inanimé pour lui faire prendre des caractéristiques pseudo-pensante et magique ! Un peu comme le Choipeaux en bien moins compliqué, si tu veux. Ce sera essentiel pour réaliser cette carte si vous voulez qu'elle évolue.

\- Mais ce sera possible alors ?! Rem' tu as toute notre confiance pour ce projet, on te laisse _carte blanche_ ! James te prêtera même sa cape pour t'introduire dans la réserve !» s'écria Sirius très excité et riant encore de son jeu de mot idiot.

Le loup-garou les fixa, résigné, et un brin fier de la confiance qu'ils lui accordaient sans jamais poser de questions. « J'imagine que je ne pourrai pas vous convaincre de renoncer... Mais promettez moi que vous ne prendrez aucun risque, il ne s'agirait pas de vous faire prendre en train de créer un artefact qui posera problème à des générations de professeurs !

-Promis ! » jurèrent Sirius et James, suivis d'un Peter hésitant.

_**1973**_

« J'ai réussi » braillèrent James et Sirius en sortant de leur transe. Rémus releva la tête du livre sur lequel il était penché depuis une petite heure.

« Alors, vous vous transformez en quoi ? » les questionna le loup-garou surexcité.

« En cerf ! Enfin, en faon, mais j'ai déjà une petite ramure ! » affirma le jeune Potter avec un sourire béat.

« Et moi en gros chien noir. » renchérit le fils d'Orion les yeux étincelants. « Et toi tes recherches avancent ?

-Oui, c'est plus rapide que je ne le pensai, on aura fini d'ici la fin de l'année si je réussis tous les charmes. Vous avez déjà entendu parler du sortilège d'Homonculus ?

-Non, de quoi s'agit-il ? » l'interrogea James en fronçant les sourcils

« -Il permettra à la carte d'identifier les personnes qui sont dans le château, même celles sous une cape d'invisibilité ou sous l'influence de polinectar !

-Ça veut dire qu'on pourra vraiment voir où sont les profs pendant nos virées nocturnes ! C'est génial, Rémus ! Bravo ! » le félicita l'animagus chien.

-J'ai aussi réfléchi à une sécurité. Il ne vaudrait mieux pas que tout le monde puisse voir ce que nous auront en notre possession. J'ai pensé à une encre qui réagirait à des sorts spécifiques... Mais pour ça nous auront besoin de nous intéresser aux potions de reconnaissance.

-Sirius est assez bon en potion, c'est lui qui nous a préparé la potion de l'animagus après tout ! Ce n'est pas un surdoué comme Snape mais...il devrait être capable de te préparer cette potion. Alors quel est le problèmes ? » demanda l'héritier Potter

-Cette potion est très réglementée... Je ne suis pas sûr que...

-Allons, Rem', nous sommes les Maraudeurs ! Ce n'est pas une quelconque loi qui va nous arrêter ! La preuve, on est en train de faire un apprentissage illégal d'animagus pour t'accompagner durant les pleines lunes ! Au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore et du Ministère ! » se moqua Sirius.

« Et bien, cela ne nous ferait pas de mal de suivre pour une fois le règlement à la lettre. Si la potion est surveillée il doit y avoir une raison ! » rétorqua, énervé, Rémus. « De plus, je ne vous ai jamais demandé de prendre de tels risques pour moi ! D'ailleurs, si vous aviez fait attention, vous auriez remarqué que Peter ne s'est toujours pas réveillé ! J'espère que vous avez un moyen de le faire sortir de cette transe parce que ça devient inquiétant ! »

Les trois Gryffondors se retournèrent vers leur ami, leur visages figés par l'angoisse.

« -Je savais qu'il n'était pas prêt » rajouta Rémus d'une voix tremblante. « Vous n'auriez jamais du lui donner cette potion... Il faut aller voir le professeur Dumbledore ! J'ai lu pleins de choses affreuses sur les sorciers qui restaient bloqué dans leur inconscient !

-Pas de panique Rem', on avait prévu la possibilité qu'il n'arrive pas à revenir de lui-même. » fit James en s'approchant du gros garçon. Il posa ses mains sur les tempes de son camarade et ferma les yeux de concentration. Sirius sortit de sa poche une fiole de potion violette qu'il passa sous le nez de son acolyte conscient et posa une main sur son épaule pour le garder en contact avec la réalité.

« Il va le chercher dans son esprit et lui indiquer la porte de sortie » expliqua Sirius à Rémus en lui souriant faiblement. Celui-ci hocha la tête, les yeux fixés sur les deux Maraudeurs en transe, ses pensées se télescopant à une vitesse folle. Sirius contempla le visage du loup-garou avec tendresse, Rémus avait un côté mère poule absolument attachant! Il se détourna rapidement quand il se rendit compte de la direction que prenait ses pensée, Rem' était un ami, rien de plus...n'est-ce pas ?

James et Peter prirent soudain une grande respiration ensemble, puis ouvrirent les yeux. Le jeune Potter se mit à rire. « Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as autant de mal en cours, Pet', ton esprit est un gigantesque bazar ! ». Le dit Peter rougit violemment face à la réflexion amusée, et baissa la tête dans un désespoir surjoué qui entraîna l'hilarité du groupe entier.

« Je déclare cette première séance du conseil des Maraudeurs ouverte !» déclara James d'un ton pompeux sous les rires de ses amis. « Premier point à l'ordre du jour : nous devons nous trouver des surnoms pour signer nos blagues ! Nos prochaines farces se doivent d'être extraordinaires pour que nous restions marqués à jamais dans les mémoires comme les plus grands farceurs de Poudlard de tout les temps !

-Quelque chose en rapport avec nos qualités et notre personnalité... Mais en même temps il ne faut pas qu'on puisse nous identifier grâce à eux ! » Réfléchit tout haut Sirius.

« On pourrait utiliser nos formes d'animagii » suggéra Peter « On s'appellerait le Chien, le Cerf, le Rat, et on baptiserait Rémus le Loup, ce n'est pas vraiment son animagus mais cela représente une partie de son être. Les tributs Moldus avaient l'habitude de se représenter par des esprits totem animaux...on peut s'en inspirer !

\- Tu es fou! Vous voulez mettre sous le nez de l'école entière que des élèves farceurs se désignent eux même comme représentés par des animaux, alors que tout le monde connaît le principe de de la transformation en animagus ! En plus Mcgo se métamorphose en chat, elle aura vite fait de tout saisir et de associer nos pseudonymes à une entreprise illégale qui pourrait vous valoir un allé simple vers Azkaban! » s'insurgea Rémus. « D'autant qu'elle sait que je suis un loup-garou !

\- Ne t'énerve pas Rem'. C'est vrai que ce serait du suicide, désolé Pet'. Mais on peut garder l'idée de lier nos identités de farceurs à nos animaux totems. Il faudrait trouver des termes qui caractériseraient une partie de notre animagus qui nous correspond le mieux. » raisonna James.

\- Pourquoi pas Lunard, pour Rémus ? S'il se fait découvrir, on pourra toujours prétendre que c'est parce qu'il est souvent distrait... Et pour nous ce sera en rapport avec la nuit du mois où il se transforme en boule de poil ! » proposa Sirius avec un large sourire amusé.

-Adopté » fit James en ignorant les véhémentes protestations du jeune lycanthrope. « D'autres idées ? Pet', une autre illumination ou tu as épuisé ton quota de la journée?! »

Le garçon rondouillard envoya une poignée de bonbons tire-au-flan sur l'héritier des Potter, et la très sérieuse réunion se transforma en bataille de nourriture entre les membres du groupe.

« - On peut faire une nouvelle farce pour embêter Snape ? Il est particulièrement agaçant à traîner tout le temps avec Lily... C'est une Gryffondor il faut qu'il intègre ça ! Elle ne lui appartient pas ! » maugréa James en aiguisant la pointe de sa plume d'une manière un peu trop brusque.

« -Le petit Jamesie est jaloux d'un vulgaire Serpentard au gros nez ?! » se moqua Sirius en lui lançant un sourire narquois.

« - As-tu vu la façon dont il lui tourne autour ? On dirait une bête sauvage qui a trouvé une délicate fleur à laquelle se retenir, puis à déraciner ! C'est tout simplement indécent ! Un Serpentard en plus... Pouah !

\- Une délicate fleur, tu as oublié qu'elle se transforme en lionne féroce à chaque fois qu'on fait perdre des points à la maison !

-Et elle a bien raison » défendit Rémus. « Vous devenez de plus en plus irresponsable ! La dernière fois que je vous ai laisser seul avec Peter, vous l'avez convaincue d'aller verser de la litière pour chat sur le bureau de Mcgo et il s'est fait prendre ! Et bien entendu il a gagné un mois de détention tous les soir...seul. Pensez un peu à lui, il doit être en train de nettoyer la salle des trophées actuellement...

\- Il avait parfaitement conscience des risques ! Et puis sur ce coup là on n'a perdu aucun point, Pet' a seulement quelques retenues. Rien d'important.

-Rien d'important ? Non mais tu t'entend James ? Je ne sais pas si votre but à toi et à Sirius est de devenir les détenteurs du record du nombre de retenue de Poudlard, mais n'entraînez pas Peter avec vous. Il a suffisamment de mal en cours, pas besoin de le mettre dans les ennuis encore plus.

-Il veut venir, Rem'. » Intervint Sirius. « Il nous a dit qu'il aimait faire des farces lui aussi. Et puis il peut avoir de bonnes idées parfois. Il a vraiment une culture des moldus et de leurs technologies impressionnantes, c'est utile.

-L'héritier Black a parlé ! Il a dit que la technologie moldue pouvait être utile. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour mes amis ! » s'écria James, dérangeant ainsi toute la salle commune.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux verts, assise près d'une fenêtre dans un large canapé bordeaux, ferma son livre dans un claquement de mauvais augure. Les quelques élèves l'entourant prirent bien soin de ne pas relever la tête de leur grimoire pour croiser son regard. Elle se leva d'un mouvement souple et traversa rapidement la pièce. Celle-ci devint silencieuse sur son passage éclair, sa robe de sorcière laissait derrière elle un reflet noir. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la table des trois compères, il n'y avait plus d'autres bruits que celles de dizaines de respirations dans l'expectative. La jeune fille déposa ses mains à plat sur le bureau et posa son regard dur sur le nid d'oiseau qui servait de cheveux à son camarade de cours.

« - Potter, je suis honorée que toi et ton ami considériez qu'une civilisation vieille de plusieurs milliers d'années et reposant sur les mêmes fondations que la société sorcière soit digne de votre intérêt. Après tout certains moldus sont connus dans le monde sorcier, et inversement certains sorciers dans le monde moldu. Ce qui prouve bien entendu que ces deux cultures sont interconnectées. Mais nous avions tous besoin, au milieu d'une séance intense de révision pour les examens de fin d'année, d'entendre vos avis respectifs sur la situation. Cela nous a été particulièrement utile et nous n'oublierons pas de vous citez dans nos compositions d'histoires. L'opinion de deux héritiers de nobles maisons, qui plus est des Gryffondors vantards et arrogants, fait en définitive office de vérité absolue dans cette école de haut standing. » Il y eut un court silence, puis la rouge et or reprit sa diatribe. « J'apprécierai qu'à l'avenir vous vous TAISIEZ, surtout si c'est pour dire de telles stupidités. Je ne vous souhaite pas bonne chance pour les examens.

\- Lily, écoute... »commença James.

« Si tu ne l'avais pas compris, ma dernière phrase signifiait que cette conversation était terminée. Et je ne t'ai toujours pas autorisé à utiliser mon prénom. »

L'adolescente fit demi-tour et monta directement dans son dortoir, sans doute pour pouvoir réviser dans le calme. Les conversations reprirent peu à peu et un brouhaha se forma autour de la dernière colère du rat de bibliothèque.

« Une véritable fleur ! Cette fille sera ta perte, James! » se moqua Sirius avec un rire de chien. Le garçon aux cheveux en bataille grogna et se prit la tête dans les mains.

« J'ai vraiment besoin d'une blague pour me remonter le moral. Qui est avec moi ? ».

« Taisez-vous »chuchota fébrilement James. « Si on nous surprend on est foutu. Pet', vas-y ! ».

L'animagus rat se faufila jusqu'à l'entrée de la Grande Salle en silence. Il murmura un enchantement pour déverrouiller la porte et glissa sa tête à l'intérieur. Il fit un bref signe à ses camarades, et discrètement, les quatre compères se réunirent devant la table des Serpentards.

« - La potion doit être badigeonnée sur l'envers de l'assiette » expliqua Sirius. « Les professeurs vérifieront immédiatement la nourriture ainsi que l'intérieur de l'assiette mais je doute qu'ils vérifient aussi l'extérieur.

\- C'est brillant, Sirius. » le félicita Rémus.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard brillant et complice.

« Autant faire toutes les assiettes. » Intervint James. « Si on ne fait que celle de Snape, on nous soupçonnera tout de suite, mais si il s'agit d'un symptôme généralisé à toute la maison Serpentard... »

Les autres acquiescèrent et ils se mirent au travail. Dix minutes plus tard, il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce, et aucune trace de leur passage. Seul un bref reflet sur le mur subsista pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires.

… … …

Le lendemain, les quatre farceurs étaient arrivés en avance pour le petit-déjeuner ils ne voulaient perdre aucune miette du spectacle. Peu à peu la salle se remplissait d'élèves encore à moitié endormi. Les Serpentards arrivèrent en rangs serrés, le préfet en chef les guidant vers leur table. Ils s'assirent tous dans un bel ensemble et leurs conversations reprirent à voix basse. Snape, isolé en bout de table, lisait distraitement un livre de potion tout en se servant en porridge qu'il sala d'une main experte. Ces condisciples l'imitèrent et les conversations se tarirent le temps du repas matinal sacré. Les bruits des cuillères tapant contre les assiettes creuses, et un vague brouhaha de discussions encore endormies, résonnaient dans la Grande Salle. Le bruit ambiant était si bas que personne ne manqua le début de dispute à la table des Serpents. Malfoy se leva et se dirigea vers les deux perturbateurs dans le but certains de leur rappeler la règle fondamentale de la maison : pas de de désaccord visible or de la salle commune ! A la grande surprise du reste de la salle et au contentement des Maraudeurs, Lucius accéléra soudain brutalement, et son visage au masque auparavant impassible, se fissura et dégagea dorénavant de la colère et un profond mépris. Arrivé devant ses camarades, si plongés dans leur querelle qu'il ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu venir, il laissa toute sa rage exploser.

« Vous ne méritez pas d'être à Serpentard, vous vous comportez comme des Gryffondors de première année ! Si vos noms de sang pur n'auréolaient pas la maison de la gloire qui lui ai due, je n'hésiterai pas à demander à ce que vous repassiez sous le Choipeau ! Qui m'a fichu des crétins pareils ! Vos parents ont pourtant bien du vous apprendre à vous tenir ! Vous ne faites que ternir leurs réputations. Si j'en ai l'occasion, je leur proposerai de vous renier. »

Si l'attaque du préfet en chef en étonna plus d'un, lui qui avait l'habitude de ne jamais perdre son calme et de toujours cacher sa véritable opinion de ses camarades, la répartie des deux élèves incriminés laissa tous le monde abasourdi.

« Tu peux parler, toi tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est d'aller pleurer dans les robes de ton père et les autres te mangent dans la mains. Tu n'es rien Malfoy, juste un parasite qui boit les paroles de son géniteur et les répètent comme un perroquet. La vérité, c'est que si nos parents t'écoutent, ils ne t'obéiront que par peur, pas par respect de tes paroles. Et nos parents sont fiers et sans peur tu n'as aucune chance de les convaincre. Tu te crois puissant, influant, digne de respect, tu demandes notre soumission, mais sans ta famille tu ne vaux plus rien, tu es inutile et inoffensif, tu n'es pas Serpentard. Un simple Poufsouffle de bas étage ! »

La salle resta silencieuse quelques secondes le temps que tous saisissent ce qu'il venait de se passer, puis les chuchotement des élèves commencèrent. Un Malfoy venait d'être rabaissé par un membre de sa propre maison. Les Serpentards n'étaient plus unis !

Le reste des Serpents resta figé quelques secondes, puis les dissensions apparurent au grand jour. Chaque Serpentard se disputait avec ses voisins, des alliances volaient en éclat, des couples se déchiraient, et au milieu du chaos seul Snape restait parfaitement calme, assis face à son assiette de gruau encore pleine, un petit sourire sur le visage.

« Comment il a fait pour y échapper ? » ragea James. « Sirius, tu avais dit que ça les toucherait tous, pas d'exception !

-Il doit avaler des grandes quantités de potions pour éviter d'être influencé par l'une d'elle. Je ne vois que cette solution... Ou alors il savait, et n'a pas mangé. D'ailleurs on dirait bien qu'il n'a pas touché à son porridge ! Je me demande comment il a deviné ! La potion d'inversement de personnalité est incolore et inodore pourtant.

-Il faut faire quelques choses, je ne supporte plus ce sourire... Cet air de supériorité qu'il affiche perpétuellement... Merlin ! Comment fait Lily pour être amie avec ce Serpent visqueux ?!

-Calme toi James, tu vas nous faire repérer à t'agiter autant ! » Intervint Peter en regardant leurs compagnons de table nerveusement. Heureusement pour les blagueurs, toute la salle était bien trop occupé par les cris des Serpentards pour faire attention à leurs chuchotements.

« Pet' a raison, il ne faut surtout pas qu'on nous soupçonne. Imaginez seulement la punition que Mcgo nous infligerait » acquiesça Rémus en observant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Le Chef des Serpents essayait tant bien que mal de réunir ses troupes pour les emmener ver les cachots. Slughorn ne réussit qu'à grand peine et échappa de peu à deux de ses élèves qui tentait de l'étrangler. La Maison Serpentard finie par quitter le réfectoire, laissant le reste de l'école abasourdie par les derniers événements. Sur le mur, un bref instant avant leur sortie, brilla un grand M mauve.

_**1974**_

« Je récapitules : Peter, tu es celui qui dessine le mieux, donc tu t'occupes des graphismes de la carte. James, tu es le plus doué pour repérer les passages secrets, tu continues d'explorer le château avec ta cape d'invisibilité. Sirius tu dois préparer la potion d'encre intelligente. De mon côté, je vais m'entraîner au sortilège d'Homonculus.

Déstresse Rem' ! C'est qu'une carte après tout » tenta de plaisanter Sirius avec un sourire mutin.

Le loup réagit au quart de tour et se lança dans un discours sur la prudence et la planification nécessaire à tout projets magiques de grande ampleur. Peter et James échangèrent un regard complice et amusé, ces deux là allaient finir ensemble, ils n'avaient aucun doute !

Sirius et Rémus quittèrent finalement la pièce sans arrêter de se disputer. Restés seuls, James et Peter étalèrent un grand morceau de parchemin sur une table et l'animagus rat commença à tirer les grands traits de leur futur chef d'œuvre sous les conseils de Cornedrue.

… … …

« J'ai fini la potion d'encre intelligente ! » s'écria Sirius en entrant dans leur salle de réunion secrète.

Tous se réunirent autour du flacon qu'il posa sur une table laissée à l'abandon.

« C'est normal qu'elle soit bleue turquoise ? » demanda Peter en regardant la fiole d'un air dubitatif.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, une fois appliquée sur un parchemin elle tournera peu à peu au noir. » répondit l'animagus chien fièrement.

« Quelqu'un a une idée pour le mot de passe à définir? » questionna Rémus tout en fixant ses camarades d'un regard sévère qui signifiait : pas d'entourloupe, je veux quelque chose de sérieux et discret.

« Et bien en fait... » commença Sirius en se grattant la nuque nerveusement et en envoyant un regard peureux à Rémus, « il fallait charmer la potion pendant la dernière infusion, et j'avais complètement oublié de vous prévenir, donc j'ai du choisir le mot de passe tout seul !

-J'ose espérer que tu as choisi quelque chose de correct » dit le loup, glacial.

« Oui, et bien, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps » se défendit Sirius en se tortillant sur place.

James se décida à s'interposer avant que la conversation de ses deux amis ne vire au pugilat. « Dit nous, Siri, je suis sûr que tu ne pourras pas faire pire que ce que j'avais en tête !

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » répondit celui-ci la tête basse, sans oser regarder vers Rémus.

« On avait compris que tes intentions n'étaient pas particulièrement bonne » gloussa Peter « On veut seulement savoir le mot de passe Sirius, sinon la potion est inutile.

-C'est le mot de passe Pet' » expliqua Sirius, avec un sourire en coin.

Il y eu un silence, puis James et Peter explosèrent de rire, se tenant les côtes devant l'air en même temps gêné et fier de leur ami. Seul Rémus resta silencieux, consterné devant la bêtise de l'infuseur de potion. Il ne fit qu'un commentaire qui redoubla les rires de ses amis :

« J'imagine que nous n'avons plus le choix, nous n'allons pas perdre du temps à refaire une potion si longue pour une phrase idiote. Au moins, il n'y a aucun risque que quelqu'un la devine... ».

… … …

« J'ai presque fini de recopier les plans que James m'a apporté. La carte n'est pas complète, mais les principaux axes du château sont représentés. J'ai même fait un dessin du saule cogneur animé. Sinon, il faudra qu'on essaye de cartographier un minimum la forêt pendant nos excursions. Il est nécessaire d'accélérer la formation en animagus si on veut avoir une carte complète le plus rapidement possible » expliqua Peter en montrant son travail à ses camarades.

« C'est génial, Pet' ton saule est très ressemblant, aussi hargneux que le vrai ! » le complimenta James d'un ton guilleret.

« Je pense qu'il me faudra encore un an avant d'achever la métamorphose » réfléchit à voix haute Sirius « Pareil, pour James. Tu risques de mettre un peu plus de temps, Peter, mais si on t'aide, ça devrait aller.

-Pas besoin de se précipiter, la carte peut attendre » essaya de les convaincre Rémus, plaintif. « Ça ne me dérange pas outre mesure de passer les pleines lunes seul, vous devriez ralentir dans l'apprentissage, c'est dangereux, je ne veux pas que vous finissiez blessés par ma faute. »

Sirius réagit aussitôt, s'insurgeant contre le loup sur son manque de confiance en lui et en les autres, lui expliquant qu'il ne serait pas dit que lui, Sirius Black, aurait abandonné un ami dans le besoin. L'échange continua sous les yeux réjouis des autres Maraudeurs, les disputes de ce genre étaient devenues récurrentes, tous les Gryffondors l'avaient remarqué. Des paris discrets étaient déjà en place sur le temps qu'ils mettraient à sortir ensemble.

… … …

« Homonculus stabilis» récita clairement Rémus Lupin, les sourcils froncés de concentration et sa baguette, pointée sur le parchemin, effectuant un mouvement précis. Des petits points apparurent sur la peau raclée et nettoyée, légendés par le nom et le prénom de la personne représentée.

Les trois autres Maraudeurs poussèrent des cris de joie tandis que le loup essuyait la sueur qui avait coulée sur son front à cause de l'effort. James sorti des Bierre-au-Beurre de derrière son dos et Sirius tapota le dos de l'enchanteur junior pour le féliciter, tout en lui adressant un sourire qui le fit rosir sans raison.

Rémus expliqua qu'il faudrait lancer des sorts stabilis plusieurs fois pour que les capacités de la carte ne se détériorent pas au fil du temps. Il fut cependant coupé par ses amis qui souhaitaient fêter dignement l'événement : la carte ne nécessitait plus que quelques améliorations et des mises à jours s'ils découvraient de nouveaux passages. Ils ne rentrèrent pas à la tour Gryffondor avant minuit.

« La métamorphose est un art particulièrement difficile qui demande précision et rigueur. Je n'espère pas qu'un seul d'entre vous réussisse cette transformation avant la fin de l'heure, mais je vous promet que dans trois mois, ce que vous entreprenez aujourd'hui vous semblera d'une simplicité enfantine par rapport à ce que vous ferrez alors. » articula lentement le professeur Mcgonagall face à ses élèves de quatrième année. « Vous vous rapprochez de l'année des Buses, et j'attends de chacun de vous qu'il soit au mieux de ses capacités d'ici l'année prochaine » son regard s'attarda particulièrement sur certains élèves de la classe.

« Le sortilège est : transfĭgūrāqua. Vous devez vous concentrer sur l'air qui vous entoure et le forcer à passer à l'état liquide. Faite très attention, ne transfigurez que l'air à proximité de votre gobelet, sinon vous risquez de former une bulle d'eau autour de vous. Je rappelle que les sorciers ne savent pas naturellement respirer sous l'eau sans une potion ou un sortilège avancé. Ne métamorphisez l'air que si vous êtes confiant quand au résultat. Il s'agit du premier cours sur ce type de métamorphose, je serai indulgente si des élèves ont trop peur d'essayer. Ne tentez rien si vous êtes peu sûr de vous, il ne sert à rien de se blesser inutilement. » Le professeur se tue et quelques élèves tentèrent timidement de lancer le sortilège, sans grande conviction.

James agita sa baguette négligemment en direction de son verre à pied et prononça la formule en marmonnant. Aussitôt de l'eau apparue dans sa coupe. Le jeune homme afficha un sourire satisfait et Mcgonagall manqua de s'étrangler. Elle s'approcha rapidement de son élève et inclina le gobelet pour vérifier la fluidité et la transparence du liquide.

«Félicitation, Monsieur Potter, il semblerait que vous vous soyez encore amélioré dans ma matière.» le complimenta avec un sourire approbateur le professeur-chat.

Sirius grogna à l'oreille de Rémus que lui et Peter devrait maintenant se limiter en métamorphose pour ne pas attirer l'attention de leur directrice de maison. Il ne semblait pas très content que James ait pris la tête dans le cours, mais il retrouva rapidement le sourire grâce aux murmures faussement vengeurs de son ami. Ensemble, ils établirent un plan fou pour châtier le nouveau chouchou de Mcgo, sous les regards méfiants de Lily Evans.

… … …

« Je veux savoir comment tu as fait pour devenir si fort en métamorphose, Potter. » Lily s'était arrêtée devant leur table dans la salle commune, les yeux fixés sur James.

« Tu ne supportes pas que je te dépasse, Lily-jolie ?

-Ce n'est pas ça, je veux simplement comprendre comment tu peux être passé d'un niveau moyen, à celui de leader incontesté de toutes les quatrièmes années. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-C'est un secret, je ne peux rien dire ! Mais tu sais, comme dit Mcgonagall, l'entraînement est la clef. » récita James d'un ton docte.

« Au vu du peu de temps que tu passes à lire tes manuels et à t'entraîner hors des cours, je pense pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper qu'il ne s'agit pas de ton petit secret personnel. Non, il doit s'agir d'un projet plus...particulier, qui te tient particulièrement à cœur, peut-être en rapport avec une de vos si fameuses blagues. Je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à te moquer encore de Severus !

-Ma douce Lily » intervint Sirius, « Servilus nous rend férocement toutes nos attaques. Tu peux être fier, ce Serpent se défend remarquablement bien. Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi, la semaine dernière, tous les garçons de notre année sont arrivés en retard dans la Grande Salle ? Demande le lui, je suis sûr que sa réponse te fera rire !

-Siri ! » se plaignit Peter, « On avait dit qu'on ne parlerai plus jamais de cette épisode abject ! Si tu le dis à Evans, dans une demie heure toute la salle commune sera au courant !

-Pour ça il faudrait encore que son petit copain lui avoue ce qu'il a fait ! Et ça, ça ne risque pas d'arriver !

-Ce n'est pas mon petit copain ! » rétorqua la rousse en rougissant, puis en prenant la fuite à pas pressés.

James grogna vaguement et les muscles de son visage tressaillirent violemment. Personne n'osa faire une quelconque remarque.

_**1975**_

Le cerf se mit debout gauchement et tenta vaguement d'avancer une patte avant de s'affaler sur le sol du dortoir sous les rires de Remus. Il lança un regard courroucé vers le loup-garou et détourna la tête, vexé. Il se releva précautionneusement et fit quelques pas, avant de se retrouver de nouveau étaler sur la moquette. Il agita sa petite ramure de mécontentement ses pattes étaient trop grandes et trop fines pour supporter son poids !

Il s'apprêtait à se relever pour réessayer quand il entendit un jappement venant du lit d'à côté. Un gros chien noir au poil luisant sauta vers lui et lui lécha bruyamment la tête. Il s'ébroua et poussa un brame d'avertissement.

Le chien fou aboya en représailles et se précipita sur les genoux de Remus qui entreprit de le grattouiller derrière les oreilles et de lui chuchoter des phrases à l'oreille.

Le cerf réussit pendant ce temps à se remettre debout et à faire quelques pas, sans tomber cette fois. Il se tourna vers le reste du dortoir, et ne sembla pas surpris de voir que Peter était toujours allongé dans son lit, dans une transe profonde.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra quelques minutes sous le regard attentif de ses amis. Puis il se retransforma lentement: il redevenait humain ! Il grimaça quand il sentit ses muscles et ses articulations se tordent, ainsi que certains de ses os rapetisser ou s'allonger. Remus applaudit et le chien aboya en guise de compliment.

James fit demi-tour le sourire au lèvre et se dirigea vers les douches, beaucoup de sueur avait coulé aujourd'hui.

Dés qu'il fut sorti, Sirius tenta de redevenir humain à son tour, sous les encouragements de Remus. Ce que celui-ci n'avait pas prévu, c'est que, la transformation terminée, l'animagus chien se retrouva sous sa forme originale à l'endroit où il était assis en tant qu'animal. C'est à dire sur les genoux du pauvre loup-garou.

« J'ai trouvé un nouveau passage secret ! Pet', prend ta plume, on va l'ajouter sur la carte !

-James, il est trois heure du matin, laisse moi dormir. On fera tous cela demain...

-Pas question, un Maraudeur ne dort jamais ! Il agit, il prépare des blagues, il prend soin de la carte, mais il ne dort pas !

-La carte sera toujours là demain. Je suis fatigué, j'ai essayé pendant des heures d'achever ma transformation en rat. Si tu veux que je sois prêt pour la prochaine pleine lune, laisse moi dormir. » Peter se retourna dans son lit et son dos fit bientôt face au visage rougit de son camarade.

« Ce n'est pas très juste de me prendre ainsi par les sentiments. »maugréa l'animagus cerf, se dirigeant finalement vers son lit. Il déposa ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet, s'allongea, puis ferma d'un mouvement sec et réfléchi.

Sirius ferma les yeux de soulagement. Son ami était enfin rentré, il n'aimait pas quand un de ses camarades partait sans protection explorer le château, à la merci des Serpentards.

Les quatre Maraudeurs étaient réunis sur le lit de James qui leur faisait la démonstration des dernières farces et attrapes de chez Zonko.

« Ce sont des chaussures flottantes, ça permet de marcher sur l'eau. Je n'ai pas très bien compris comment ça fonctionnait, il paraît que ce sont des enchantements d'aera maximus...

-C'est un principe physique moldu » commença Peter en regardant les chaussures avec curiosité. «Selon Archimède, un objet flotte sur l'eau si...

\- On s'en fiche Pet' ! » le coupa Sirius avec un grand sourire. « L'important, c'est de savoir qui aura le courage de marcher sur le lac, avec ceci aux pieds, et d'aller chatouiller le calmar géant ?! »

Remus lui donna une série de petites tapes sur l'arrière du crâne, tout en pestant sur les capacités mentales réduites de son ami.

« Ne t'arrête pas, Rem', j'aime quand tu me frappes ! » le taquina l'animagus chien. Son homologue se tut, prit une teinte cramoisie, puis détourna brusquement le regard.

James et Peter ricanèrent en se lançant des clins-d'œil complices qui se voulaient discrets. La présentation continua, Remus prit simplement grand soin d'éviter de regarder en direction de Sirius pendant le reste de la journée.

« Les Buses approchent. Il faut que d'ici la fin de l'année nous ayons revu tous les programmes depuis notre première année. J'ai commencé à établir des plannings de révision pour chacun de nous, orientés en fonction de nos principales difficultés et aptitudes. Il faut que l'on s'entraide, il me semble logique que James nous explique la Métamorphose, la Botanique et la Défense contre les Forces du Mal et que Sirius se charge des Potions, de l'Astronomie et de la Divination. Rémus pourrait enseigner les Sortilèges et les Charmes ainsi que les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, et moi je ferai l'Histoire de la Magie, l'Étude des Moldus et l'Étude des runes... »

Peter interrompit son monologue en levant les yeux au ciel face aux visages stupéfiés de ses amis. « Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai des difficultés en cours que j'ai abandonné l'idée d'obtenir le plus de Buses possibles ! » Il y eut un silence, puis Rémus hurla de joie un de ses amis se décidait enfin à prendre ses études au sérieux, son influence de préfet n'était pas vaine ! Il sauta au cou de Peter et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Pris dans son enthousiaste, il ne remarqua pas le grognement jaloux de Sirius. C'est pourquoi il fut particulièrement surpris quand il se fit arracher violemment des bras de son ami, et jeter sur une épaule sans douceur.

Sirius avait décidé d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec son ''ami'' et celle-ci risquait d'être houleuse !

… … …

Même après être passé à l'infirmerie, son œil au beurre noir était toujours visible, et ses oreilles résonnaient encore des cris de rage de celui qu'il s'était avoué aimé. Rémus avait, semble-t-il, mal accepté son ingérence dans ses relations avec les autres Maraudeurs.

Dorénavant, la leçon était apprise : on ne réveille pas un loup-garou qui dort.

Son chemin vers sa salle commune fut parsemé de ricanements des Serpentards et de doigts pointés des Poufsouffles. Seuls les Serdaigles semblaient, comme d'habitude, ne rien remarquer.

Il fut accueillis à son arrivée par les applaudissements des Gryffondors qui le félicitèrent d'avoir réussi à résister à une attaque du terrifiant Remus Lupin, dont les colères étaient presque aussi légendaires que celles de Lily Evans. Seule cette dernière lui jeta un regard noir par dessus le livre qu'elle lisait.

Remus n'était nul part en vue.

Peter tomba au sol, sa tête, puis son corps rétrécit, ses doigts s'affinèrent et ses ongles durcirent jusqu'à devenir des griffes, son nez devient un petit museau rose et des moustaches lui poussèrent, son corps rétrécit de nouveau, une queue lui poussa et il fut recouvert d'un fin pelage gris. La transformation était terminée et le dortoir l'applaudit chaleureusement. La rapidité de métamorphose s'acquérait avec le temps, après tout, rien ne pressait pour la première.

Le retour à la normale fut légèrement plus difficile, et les Gryffondors durent rassurés le rat qui était persuadé de ne jamais pouvoir redevenir humain.

La victoire finale de l'opération animagii fut fêtée le soir même dans tout le château qui fut envahi pour l'occasion par des blagues d'un goût douteux.

La nouvelle de la mise en couple de Sirius Black et de Remus Lupin fit grand bruit dans Poudlard. Les sangs purs étaient furieux qu'un des leurs s'acoquine avec un vulgaire roturier, les jeunes filles étaient désespérées de voir partir du marché des célibataires deux adolescents convoités, les né-moldus voyaient d'un plus ou moins mauvais œil l'homosexualité, et même chez les professeurs l'annonce faisait débat : fallait-il instaurer des règles plus strictes sur la sexualité à Poudlard ? Après tout, était-ce acceptable de découvrir deux Gryffondors s'embrassant à chaque coin de couloir ?

Pendant ce temps, à la table des Rouges et Ors, Sirius, son petit ami rougissant sur les genoux, mangeait son petit déjeuner. A chaque regard noir qu'ils recevaient, il renvoyait des sourires narquois, des grimaces de dégoût, voir des œillades menaçantes.

Encadrés de Peter et de James, les deux amoureux ne furent pas dérangés de la journée.

Le soir même eut lieu la première pleine lune où le loup-garou fut accompagné par trois animagii non-déclarés.

_**[Flashback off]**_

_**1985**_

Rémus est là. Toujours aussi beau, ses cheveux châtains brillent sous la lumière du soupirail. Ses yeux d'ambre pétillent et il éclate de rire à la blague que vient de faire Sirius. Celui-ci lui sourit, et laisse échapper un rapide soupir de satisfaction : son amant est enfin là, avec lui. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment et pourquoi il est entré à Azkaban, mais pour le moment, il s'en fiche, et ne fait que profiter de cette douce présence.

Bientôt, leur corps ne feront plus qu'un sur le mince matelas de paille. Et qu'importe si ce n'est qu'une nouvelle illusion, un rêve sans lendemain. Car l'important, quand on est un Gryffondor, c'est d'y croire. Même quand l'espoir disparaît, avalé par des monstres noirs, il reste une lumière allumée dans son cœur : il est innocent.

_**1987**_

Lewinks est mort. D'une overdose d'alcool paraîtrait-il. Sirius ne sait pas trop ce qu'il ressent. Un mélange de soulagement, les tortures sont finies, ou du moins stoppées jusqu'à ce qu'un gardien s'intéresse à nouveau à lui, mais également de la tristesse. Sirius a vu arriver un jeune homme qui avait à peine fini son adolescence dans cet enfer. Il l'a vu essayer de s'accrocher au bord de la falaise de la folie, puis lâcher prise. Il l'a vu sombrer de plus en plus profondément, il a assisté au première loge à la déchéance d'un garçon à qui tout aurait pu sourire, dans un autre monde. La corruption de ce monde a fait une nouvelle victime, et lui n'a pas levé le petit doigt pour l'aider. Mais la culpabilité est morte il y a longtemps, et Sirius ne ressent qu'un vague relent de mélancolie, d'amertume et de honte, le tout saupoudré d'une bonne dose de soulagement.

Un nouveau Gardien en Chef d'Azkaban a pris sa place. Un Auror doit arriver rapidement pour remplir la place laissée vacante par sa mort. Bientôt, plus personne ne se souviendra de lui, ses collègues auront tôt fait de l'oublier, et cela faisait des années qu'il ne parlait plus à sa famille. En réalité, le prisonnier de la cellule 423 sera le seul à se rappeler de son tortionnaire attitré.

La mémoire vacille, puis s'éteint. Les Détraqueurs sont arrivés. Il est un chien, il est Patmol.


End file.
